UN ROMÁNTICO PASADO
by Tamel
Summary: Tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, el millonario Darien Chiba tenía la costumbre de ir tras lo que deseaba. Y ahora qué Serena Tsukino había acudido a él en busca de trabajo, tenía pensado concentrarse en una sola cosa: seducir a su nueva empleada. Después de la apasionada noche que habían pasado juntos hacía años, Serena había huido de Darien...
1. ARGUMENTO

**UN ROMÁNTICO PASADO**

**ARGUMENTO:**

_Tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, el millonario Darien Chiba tenía la costumbre de ir tras lo que deseaba. Y ahora qué Serena Tsukino había acudido a él en busca de trabajo, tenía pensado concentrarse en una sola cosa: seducir a su nueva empleada. Después de la apasionada noche que habían pasado juntos hacía años, Serena había huido de Darien, convencida de que sólo así podría salvar su corazón. Pero mucho temía que estaba volviéndose a enamorar de su guapo jefe…_


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

Era el último lugar donde Serena Tsukino quería estar.

Pero la desesperación podía ser muy persuasiva. Y Serena estaba desesperada. Su orgullo y determinación también jugaban un papel importante.

Necesitaba aquel trabajo. Necesitaba quedarse en Los Ángeles.

Hicieron entrar a Serena en un despacho vacío.

El señor Chiba estará enseguida con usted

Le informó la señora Setsuna, de Recursos Humanos, antes de salir del despacho y dejarla a solas con sus pensamientos.

Serena caminó hacia el enorme ventanal y miró la vista desde el piso doce del rascacielos de la moderna Santa Mónica, rogando que la entrevista fuera bien. No debía estar tan preocupada. Endy Chiba había sido amigo suyo hacía tiempo. Siempre había sido amable. Sin embargo, la decisión de presentarse a aquel trabajo era un acto desesperado de supervivencia. El solo hecho de oír su nombre la ponía nerviosa, y no sabía si estar allí no era una locura. Pero con quien realmente no quería encontrarse era con Darien, el hermano pequeño de Endy.

A lo lejos se veía el Océano Pacífico. Ella se estremeció al verlo e intentó borrar todo pensamiento sobre Darien. Ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones para agregar el temor de viejos tiempos.

Le debía dinero a mucha gente, a la que no le importaba que a ella la hubiera estafado su socio. Diseños GiGi no había tenido la oportunidad de salir adelante. Su sueño de toda la vida había sido destruido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todo aquello por lo que había trabajado se había desmoronado.

Pero Serena estaba más decidida que nunca a volver a levantar su negocio de diseño de ropa, desde abajo, si no le quedaba otra posibilidad.

Pero primero tenía que pagar sus deudas.

Serena se arregló su pelo Rubio cenizo recogido e irguió la espalda. Llevaba un traje negro entallado y un bolso negro de Gucci, que puso en su regazo. Esperó a que Endy entrase en el despacho.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para relajarse.

Pero cuando los abrió se quedó con la boca abierta al ver una placa que ponía _Darien Chiba, director ejecutivo. _

¡No podía ser!

No podía soportar ver a Darien nuevamente, y menos trabajar para él. No podía tragarse tanto orgullo.

Se colgó el bolso en el hombro y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

¿Pensabas huir, Serena?

Serena se detuvo y miró los ojos azules de Darien Chiba, el director ejecutivo. Estaba apoyado en la puerta, por donde ella había pensado escapar. La miró y sonrió burlonamente.

¡Sabes hacerlo tan bien! –le dijo.

Serena levantó la cabeza y trató de mostrarse tranquila, aunque no lo estuviera.

Deseó, estúpidamente, que Darien no tuviera nada que ver con Triple B.

A pesar de todo, no podía negar lo atractivo que estaba Darien con esos pantalones negros y esa camisa blanca arremangada. Parecía más maduro... Y esos ojos... No podía olvidar cómo se ablandaban cuando la miraba, ni el tacto de su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Ni el día, hacía nueve años, cuando ella había huido de él.

Yo... Esto es un error. No debí venir aquí –dijo ella.

Darien ignoró el comentario.

Tú has venido por un trabajo.

Sí... Yo suponía que Endy sería quien llevase la empresa de tu padre.

Ah... Entonces... ¿no pensabas encontrarme aquí?

Serena recordó cómo despreciaba Darien la empresa que su padre amaba más que a sus dos hijos. A Mamoru Chiba no le importaba otra cosa que Triple B. Ella jamás se había imaginado que Darien estaría a cargo de la empresa.

No. La verdad es que no pensaba encontrarte aquí. Como te he dicho, esto es un error.

Serena lo vio torcer la boca, rodear el escritorio, agarrar los folios de su currículum y leerlo.

Dirijo Triple B desde la Costa Oeste. Mi padre ha muerto y mi hermano se ha vuelto a casar y vive en Texas. La empresa cayó en mis manos hace un tiempo –la miró a los ojos–. Supongo que pensarías que trabajaría toda mi vida en el rancho de mi tío Lee...

En realidad no he pensado nada –dijo Serena sinceramente.

Había pensado mucho en Darien, pero nunca se había preocupado por lo que estuviera haciendo para ganarse la vida. Nunca le había importado. Había conocido a Darien mientras vivía con los Hino en El Paso durante el verano. Rey, su compañera de habitación en el colegio mayor, había sido un apoyo para ella cuando sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de barco. Serena había estado con ellos y se había salvado de la muerte milagrosamente. Rey se había encargado del funeral; había organizado todo y había abrazado a Serena fuertemente cuando habían bajado el ataúd. Y luego, cuando Serena no había sabido qué hacer con su futuro, Rey la había llevado a su casa de El Paso.

La casa de los Hino estaba cerca del rancho del tío de Darien, y los cuatro, Endy, Darien, Rey y ella habían sido inseparables. Lentamente ella se había ido recuperando de la su terrible pérdida de sus padres gracias a la amistad, hasta el día en que su mundo se había venido abajo una vez más.

Y ahora, Darien estaba sentado frente a ella, estudiándola.

Ella se sentía expuesta, vulnerable, pero no era capaz de apartarse de su mirada.

¿No has pensado en mí? Por supuesto, ¿por qué ibas a hacerlo? Mi padre se encargó de ello, ¿no? –le hizo señas de que se sentase, sin esperar una respuesta–. Siéntate. Haremos la entrevista.

No. Yo... No creo que sea buena idea, Darien.

Pensé que necesitabas un trabajo –respondió él, achicando los ojos.

Necesito un trabajo. Pero no éste.

Él miró su currículum y agregó:

Estás más que cualificada.

Serena sintió que le temblaban las piernas, así que decidió sentarse.

Te has diplomado en Negocios y has estudiado en el Instituto de la Moda. ¿Te pagó mi padre los estudios?

Darien se lo preguntó en un tono tan inocente que Serena casi cae en la trampa. Tuvo que desenredar sus palabras para asegurarse de que lo había escuchado bien.

Darien creía que ella había aceptado el soborno de su padre para que se apartara de él. Pero ella jamás había querido aquel dinero sucio. Darien estaba convencido de aquello porque ella nunca lo había negado. Le había dejado creer que había caído en la tentación de una importante suma de dinero para abandonar El Paso.

Pero no había sido así.

Ella se había apartado de Darien por un motivo muy distinto. Le había hecho creer que había aceptado el dinero de su padre para asegurarse de que él no iría tras ella.

En aquel momento ella lo había odiado por lo que le había hecho. Y también había odiado al poderoso Mamoru Chiba.

Si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de vivir nuevamente la experiencia, habría hecho lo mismo. No habría cambiado nada de aquel verano. Excepto la noche en que habían hecho el amor. Aunque los recuerdos de aquella noche de pasión la acompañaban siempre, ella habría deseado borrarlos.

Se acomodó el bolso en el hombro y se puso de pie para marcharse.

Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo –pronunció Serena.

Lo vio levantar las cejas y ponerse de pie.

Luego la miró y dijo:

No lo has hecho. Estás contratada.

Darien miró los bonitos ojos color cielo de Serena. Estaba más bella que hacía nueve años, y le daba rabia que todavía pudiera hacer que su corazón diera un vuelco al mirarla. En un instante podía olvidarse de todo el daño que ella le había hecho, y eso lo irritaba. Serena le había entregado su virginidad en una noche inolvidable, en que él la había sentido como suya.

Luego se había ido del pueblo, sin decirle adiós. Había conseguido lo que había querido, un montón de dinero del manipulador de su padre, y se había marchado. Pero si el dinero hubiera sido su objetivo habría tenido que esperar. En cuanto había dejado de trabajar en el rancho de su tío, él había nadado en dinero. Pero ella se había dejado comprar entonces, y a él le había causado un dolor infinito.

Serena se irguió. Notó que Darien miraba su pecho, insuficientemente disimulado con la tela del traje.

Serena seguía siendo la mujer más guapa que conocía. Lo había cautivado desde aquel momento en que había aparecido en la cocina de su tía Luna y le había ofrecido pan italiano recién hecho y una salsa casera para pasta.

No puedo aceptarlo. Pero, gracias –respondió ella.

El instinto le decía a Darien que ella se había sentido tentada de aceptar el trabajo. ¡Eh! Una sola mirada a Serena y él sabía que no podía dejarla marchar de su despacho. No antes de que terminasen lo que habían empezado hacía nueve años.

Hay una gran bonificación para ese puesto –dijo él para captar su atención–. Mi ayudante personal se ha quedado embarazada el mes pasado. Está con baja por náuseas.

¿De qué bonificación se trata? –preguntó ella.

Él supo que había vuelto a llamar su atención. Al parecer, el dinero era algo que la atraía mucho a ella.

¿Por qué se sentía decepcionado? Ya sabía el tipo de mujer que era, pero en su juventud lo había engañado.

Se trata de cien dólares a la semana, para empezar, y una vez que se llegue a un acuerdo, se gane o se pierda la oferta, tendrás un incentivo de mil dólares. Pero te lo advierto, tendrás que trabajar muchas horas. Lo tomas o lo dejas, Serena.

Era evidente que ella estaba haciendo sus cálculos. Debía necesitar desesperadamente el trabajo, pensó él. Estaba tentada. Él llevaba las de ganar.

Darien se sentó frente a su escritorio y miró unos papeles relacionados con información sobre el proyecto Catalina. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer antes de la mayor licitación. Se trataba del mayor negocio que hubiera hecho su empresa, la Triple B. Y esperaba que la ganasen.

Sentía la presencia de Serena, respiraba su perfume exótico. Su racionalidad le recomendaba que la dejara ir. Era mejor no complicarse la vida trabajando con la única mujer que podía excitarlo con una sola mirada. Había tenido que sentarse para disimular su erección debajo del escritorio.

Debía estar loco.

Debo estar loca, pero acepto –dijo ella suavemente.

Darien levantó la cabeza y asintió, más satisfecho de lo que hubiera querido estar.

Quiero que mis empleados trabajen duro. Si eres capaz de hacerlo, el trabajo es tuyo.

Soy capaz de hacerlo. Siempre he dado el cien por cien de mí.

Darien recordó la noche en el granero de su tío hacía muchos años. Ella le había dado el cien por cien de sí, ofreciendo generosamente su cuerpo con pasión y placer, pero todo había sido una trampa.

Esta vez debía tener más cuidado.

Te recogeré esta tarde. ¡Oh! Y ponte ropa cómoda. Trabajaremos en mi casa hasta tarde –le había dicho Darien antes de despedirse.

Serena recordó sus palabras y se dijo que estaba loca. Jamás habría aceptado aquel trabajo si la compensación no hubiera sido tan tentadora. Tenía acreedores golpeando su puerta y el incentivo que ofrecía Darien los tendría contentos por un tiempo.

Se cambió de ropa varias veces hasta decidir ponerse unos pantalones blancos y un conjunto rosa de jersey sin mangas y chaqueta a juego. Era una ropa cómoda, pero seguía teniendo un aire profesional.

Serena agitó la cabeza. Todavía no podía creer que fuese a trabajar con Darien Chiba después de todos aquellos años. Él todavía estaba resentido con ella. Se le notaba.

Agarró el maletín lleno de documentos que Darien le había pedido que revisara aquella tarde y miró alrededor. Cuando Darien viera el pequeño lugar en el que vivía, detrás de una casa de estilo español en las colinas de Hollywood, se daría cuenta de lo desesperada que estaba por aquel trabajo. Era un pequeño apartamento de tres estancias: un pequeño salón con un sofá y una mesa baja, una cocina y un dormitorio. Era suficiente para ella. Había tenido que conformarse con menos desde que Mike Bailey la había traicionado, yéndose con el dinero de la empresa y los diseños. Aquel día sólo podía compararse con el día que ella había tenido que irse de El Paso. Le habían roto el corazón ambas veces.

Serena suspiró y salió. Un momento más tarde, Darien apareció con su Lexus convertible. Lo observó bajar e ir hacia ella mirando su ropa, y Serena se preguntó si a Darien le gustaría el atuendo que había elegido. Se oyó el ruido de la puerta de la casa principal, y cuando Serena se dio la vuelta descubrió al dueño, cerrándola.

Hola, Serena. ¿Vas a salir? –Marcus achicó los ojos al mirar a Darien, y ella no pudo evitar reírse. Su casero, un hombre de más de cincuenta años, siempre la cuidaba.

Sí, pero es un asunto de trabajo. Tengo un nuevo empleo.

Ah, bueno, entonces, suerte –el hombre se dirigió a su coche.

Adiós, Marcus, te veo mañana.

Cuando Serena se dio la vuelta, Darien la miró intensamente y le preguntó:

¿Vives con él?

Serena se reprimió el enfado. Darien no tenía derecho a hacerle preguntas personales, y además, no entendía por qué le preocupaba, si lo único que sentía por ella era desprecio.

No, no vivo con él. Vivo en la casa de invitados de atrás.

¡Muy cómodo! –exclamó Darien, le puso la mano en la espalda y la hizo entrar en su coche.

Ella se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

¿Está casado ese tipo? –preguntó Darien después de un rato de conducir en silencio.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el respaldo del asiento. Marcus y Delia tenían un matrimonio como el de sus padres. Aquel tipo de amor y de compromiso era raro, y sintió tristeza al pensar que el accidente había terminado con aquel amor.

Sí, felizmente.

¿Es el dueño de tu casa?

El dueño y un amigo muy querido.

Darien la miró con escepticismo, y Serena volvió sus ojos hacia la ventanilla. Los fijó en las montañas en lugar de en el océano azul. El viento despeinó su moño. Serena se lo arregló y en aquel momento Darien paró el motor.

Cuando Serena miró se maravilló ante una casa impresionante de dos plantas frente a la playa de Malibu Colony. Darien se bajó del coche y fue a abrirle la puerta del coche.

¿Todo esto es tuyo?

Darien agarró el maletín del asiento de atrás y luego asintió.

Es mío –dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se estremeció ante aquella mirada que parecía decir «podría haber sido tuyo también».

O Serena se lo había imaginado. Habían pasado nueve años, y Darien no habría pensado en ella tanto tiempo. Era un hombre atractivo y con éxito, y seguramente no le faltaban mujeres.

Serena siguió a Darien y entró en la casa. El salón tenía enormes ventanales por los que se vía la brillante claridad del mar.

Da una vuelta por la casa si te apetece. Yo voy a darme una ducha rápida.

Darien desapareció por una escalera de caracol después de dejar los maletines en un sofá con forma de ele. Ella sintió curiosidad y se acercó a una puerta de cristal que daba a una galería con vistas al océano. La abrió y salió. Darien parecía tener todo lo que necesitaba un hombre soltero: en un rincón de la superficie había un jacuzzi rodeado de un bar, y una chimenea en otro rincón. En el medio de la galería había una mesa con sillas para disfrutar de la vista de las olas rompiendo en la arena.

Serena caminó hacia la baranda de madera y cerró los ojos, para aplacar sus nervios. Respiró profundamente. Pero la mezcla de océano y Darien era demasiado para ella.

Darien se acercó con dos copas de vino y le dio una. Ella la aceptó y ambos se apoyaron en la barandilla.

Esto parece muy tranquilo... –dijo ella.

Darien bebió un sorbo de vino.

Las apariencias engañan –respondió él.

Eso era exactamente lo que pensaba Serena, pero en relación a la quietud aparente del mar. Sin embargo estaba segura de que Darien había querido decir otra cosa.

Serena lo miró. Tenía el pelo aún húmedo de la ducha y peinado hacia atrás. Le caían gotas por el cuello. La luz de la tarde resaltaba el brillo de sus ojos y la belleza de su boca y su masculina mandíbula. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y un polo que realzaba el ancho de sus hombros.

Serena apenas podía apartar sus ojos de él. Tenía un efecto en ella como ningún otro hombre. Su corazón latía aceleradamente cuando él la miraba, y sentía un cosquilleo familiar cuando Darien estaba cerca.

Sorbió el vino a tragos pequeños. No solía beber y era mejor que mantuviera el control. No podía permitirse más deslices.

Sólo un sorbo más, si no, no tendré la mente clara para los negocios –Serena dejó la copa en la mesa, y esperó a que él comprendiera la indirecta para que la llevase dentro y empezaran a trabajar.

Darien no se movió. Luego agitó la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

Lo siento, Serena. No puedo trabajar contigo.

Serena se quedó perpleja. Se había resignado a trabajar con Darien porque necesitaba el empleo, no porque quisiera hacerlo, ¡y ahora él le venía con aquello!

¿A qué jugaba Darien?

¡Me has contratado hoy!

Darien dejó su copa.

–Sí, te he contratado. ¿Crees que te iba a dejar marchar sin darme explicaciones? ¿Creías que te iba a dejar marchar otra vez? Huiste de mí hace nueve años y necesito saber por qué.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Estupefacta, Serena miró a Darien.

Éramos jóvenes –dijo finalmente.

Ella se había muerto aquel día. El abandonar a Darien la había destruido y le había costado mucho seguir adelante con su vida. Ella no quería regodearse en el pasado ni en que su amiga Rey la había engañado para que dejara a Darien. La verdad había salido a la superficie unos años más tarde, y hacía mucho tiempo que había perdonado a Rey. Pero el hecho permanecía: Serena había dejado a Darien en El Paso después de una noche gloriosa y secreta con él.

No tan jóvenes, Serena. Tú habías terminado la universidad. No éramos unos niños exactamente.

Mis padres murieron ese año. Yo no sabía qué hacer ni cómo... sobrevivir.

Mi padre te solucionó ese problema, ¿no? Te pagó para que te fueras. Y tú agarraste el dinero y saliste corriendo.

Sí. Serena había aceptado el dinero de Mamoru Chiba. La había librado de un dilema. Se había enamorado de Darien y habían pasado una noche maravillosa en la que ella le había entregado su virginidad. Ella había soñado con un futuro con Darien, pero ahora se preguntaba si habría estado demasiado aturdida por el dolor para ver la verdad. Más tarde, aquella misma noche todas sus esperanzas se habían visto destruidas.

Rey había dicho que estaba embarazada y que Darien era el padre del niño.

Serena se había ido a la cama aquella noche y había llorado desconsoladamente por sentirse traicionada por el hombre que le había dado consuelo y felicidad después de la muerte de sus padres.

La oferta de Mamoru Chiba había llegado en el momento preciso. Ella lo odió terriblemente y había querido herir a Darien por su calculada crueldad. Le había querido hacer pagar por su traición.

Tenía una imagen muy viva del momento en que había estado frente a frente con el padre de Darien. La Triple B había sido la pasión de Mamoru, no sus hijos, a quienes había dado a su hermana y al marido de ésta para que los criasen.

Mamoru Chiba le había dado un sobre.

Toma el dinero y el billete de avión para irte de El Paso. Eres una diversión que Darien no puede permitirse en este momento. Yo he sacrificado su infancia para que algún día Darien pueda estar a mi lado y dirigir la empresa; y ese momento casi ha llegado. Endy, Darien y yo, construiremos un enorme imperio juntos. No hay lugar para ti en él, querida.

Su primer impulso había sido tirar el cheque a la cara de Chiba. Aquel hombre egoísta quería toda la atención de su hijo. Quería dirigir su vida, una vida en la que no se incluía el amor. Mamoru Chiba había dejado claro que quería que Darien se involucrase en la Triple B. La única relación que quería que tuviera su hijo era aquélla de dedicación al servicio de su empresa.

Si a ella no se le hubiera roto el corazón, Serena se habría reído ante la ironía. Mamoru quería que ella desapareciera de la vida de su hijo, pero lo que no había sospechado era que Rey y su embarazo era lo que iba a desbaratar sus planes. A Serena le habría gustado estar presente para ver la cara de Chiba cuando éste se diera cuenta de que sus problemas no hacían más que acabar de empezar.

Serena había aceptado el cheque y se había ido de la ciudad. Sabía que Mamoru era demasiado despiadado como para no contarle a Darien que ella había aceptado su soborno. Lo había dado por hecho.

Darien iba a tener un hijo, y eso era lo que importaba. Rey no había sabido lo que Serena había sentido por Darien y ella no se lo había querido decir. Aceptando el soborno de su padre, Serena se aseguraba de que Darien se quedaría en El Paso con su familia. Y ella había tenido esperanzas de que él asumiera sus responsabilidades con Rey también.

Serena había perdido contacto con Rey entonces, y había decidido soportar su dolor a su manera. Se había mudado a Los Ángeles y había decidido hacer algo con su vida. Y hasta unos años más tarde Rey no la había buscado para decirle la verdad.

Contéstame, Serena. ¿Por qué huiste?

Tenía motivos, Darien. Pero ahora no importa ya. Pero créeme que dejar El Paso rompió mi corazón.

¿Rompió tu corazón? Es gracioso, yo recuerdo algo muy distinto. Yo te recuerdo dejándome que te desnudase y que te tomase en el granero de mi tío. Recuerdo todos tus gemidos, todos tus suspiros, las veces que gritaste mi nombre. Nunca te oí decir que se te había roto el corazón y que te marcharías al día siguiente.

Serena sintió ganas de llorar y su cuerpo tembló de tristeza. Entonces había amado a Darien y había sentido el bofetón de su traición. Había llorado todo el viaje a Los Ángeles, pero había decidido no mirar atrás.

Darien, cuando estuve contigo aquella noche yo no sabía qué me iba a ir tan pronto. Yo... te deseaba.

Darien se rió cínicamente.

Y siempre consigues lo que quieres, ¿no?

Serena no había conseguido lo que había querido. Ella había perdido a su mejor amiga aquel verano y al hombre al que amaba.

Darien había sido tan dulce, tan cariñoso... Cuando la había besado y acariciado ella había reaccionado con un deseo primitivo y desesperado. Había deseado a Darien, y había pensado que tal vez podrían tener un futuro juntos. Se excitaba con cada caricia, cada roce suyo, y eso le hacía pensar que había hecho bien en esperar al hombre adecuado para perder la virginidad. Habían hablado de amor y de futuro en términos vagos, puesto que la relación había sido demasiado nueva como para hablar con seguridad. Pero Serena había pensado que Darien Chiba era el hombre adecuado para ella.

No fue así –dijo Serena con una calma que la sorprendió hasta a ella.

Pero Darien no quería sus explicaciones realmente. Lo que quería era arremeter contra ella.

Eras virgen, Serena. No creas que eso no tenía peso para mí. Yo no era un niño. Era un hombre de veintiún años. No sabía si te haría daño física o emocionalmente. No sabía qué pensar. Al día siguiente me volví loco cuando supe que te habías ido de El Paso en el primer vuelo –confesó Darien.

Luego siguió hablando:

Unos días antes, en una conversación telefónica, cometí el error de contarle a mi querido padre que había encontrado a la chica ideal para mí. Aun antes de que hiciéramos el amor, yo sentí que eras parte de mi vida. Y lo siguiente que supe de mi padre fue que había hecho una de sus raras visitas a El Paso. No pudo esperar para contarme que tú te habías ido después de aceptar un soborno suyo. Mi padre era tan engreído que no era capaz de ver que yo lo iba a odiar por su participación en aquello. Pensaba que le iba a agradecer descubrir que estaba equivocado en relación a ti. Pero ya no importaba. Yo te consideré el error más grande de mi vida.

Sus palabras fueron como el corte de un cuchillo afilado. Darien no sabía la agonía que ella había vivido aquella noche. Se había sentido extasiada por haberse entregado a él finalmente, y luego había descubierto que él la había engañado.

Si es así, ¿por qué te has molestado en verme hoy? ¿Por qué me has contratado?

Porque Endy me lo ha pedido. Lo he hecho como un favor hacia él, Serena. Y ahora estamos obligados a estar el uno con el otro.

Ella se había encontrado con Endy hacía unos meses. Él estaba con su nueva familia. Habían hablado amistosamente, y cuando éste se había enterado de que vivía en Los Ángeles le había ofrecido trabajo en caso de que ella lo necesitase.

Serena sintió que Darien había herido su orgullo.

Por mi parte, considérate libre de escapar de esta situación. No voy a pedirte que trabajes con «el mayor error de tu vida» –Serena se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia las puertas de cristal que daban a la galería.

Pero cuando entró en la casa Darien la agarró por detrás. Ella sintió la cremallera de sus vaqueros contra su cuerpo. Darien quitó las horquillas de su pelo y lo dejó suelto. Luego besó su cuello y con voz sensual le dijo:

No huyas otra vez.

El traicionero cuerpo de Serena reaccionó a su contacto contra su voluntad.

Tú no quieres que esté aquí.

Es posible –comentó él–. Pero te necesito.

Serena cerró los ojos. Sintió que su cuerpo se ablandaba al contacto con Darien. Envuelta en sus brazos, se dio la vuelta, y vio el brillo de sinceridad en los ojos azules de Darien.

¿Me necesitas?

Miró sus labios en el momento en que éstos se acercaban a los suyos. Darien le agarró la cara y la besó más profundamente. Serena se estremeció y se apretó contra él. El calor de Darien la incendiaba. Cuando ella suspiró, él aprovechó la oportunidad para meter su lengua en la boca de ella. El cuerpo de Serena se acopló al suyo y Darien le rodeó la cintura y luego deslizó sus manos hasta su trasero, apretándola más contra él.

Ella sintió su erección contra su cuerpo femenino, y se mareó de deseo. Lo deseaba con toda su alma.

¡Hola! ¿Darien? ¿Estás en casa? Te he traído chile, cariño. Como te gusta, picante –la voz sensual de una mujer sobresaltó a Serena.

Serena se separó de Darien a tiempo de ver a una joven pelirroja subiendo los escalones de la galería desde la playa. Llevaba un bikini apenas cubierto por un pareo, y un recipiente caliente en las manos. Se detuvo, sorprendida, cuando llegó a la galería, al encontrar a Serena y a Darien juntos.

Oh, lo siento, Darien. Supongo que me he equivocado. Creí que esta noche nos tocaba baño en el jacuzzi. Ha sido un error mío –dijo la mujer, sin darle demasiada importancia–. Te dejo esto aquí –dejó el chile en la mesa de la galería.

Lo siento, Beryl. Se me ha olvidado –Darien pestañeó y sonrió–. Esta noche tengo que trabajar.

Ya lo veo... –respondió Beryl, mirando a Serena antes de bajar las escaleras–. No trabajes mucho, cariño –dijo riendo mientras desaparecía en la playa.

Serena miró a Darien y de pronto todo se le aclaró. Por un momento le había parecido que estaban nuevamente en El Paso, que él era el dulce joven a quien ella se había entregado incondicionalmente. Y de pronto se sintió estúpida por pensar que nada había cambiado.

Serena intentó pasar para marcharse, pero Darien no la dejó. Le agarró los brazos y la sujetó. Cuando ella lo miró, él se encogió de hombros y dijo:

Es una amiga.

Serena no era tan ingenua. Dudaba que Darien tuviera amigas que pasaran por su casa simplemente para hacer una comida rápida y un baño en el jacuzzi.

Agitó la cabeza y dijo:

No lo creo. Será mejor que me marche. ¿Puedes llevarme a casa o llamo a un taxi?

Ninguna de las dos cosas. Tenemos que hacer un trabajo. Cuando te dije que te necesitaba, lo dije en serio. Necesito una ayudante personal para este proyecto y tienes que ponerte al tanto.

¿Quieres decir que rechazas tu cita en el jacuzzi? –preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

Lo acabo de hacer, ¿no lo has visto?

Sí. Lo has hecho fácilmente. Pero, ¿qué ocurre con lo que acaba de suceder entre nosotros? ¿También puedes borrarlo de un plumazo?

Darien la miró.

Jamás podría hacerlo. No eres el tipo de mujer que un hombre pueda olvidar.

Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Oye, tal vez haya estado un poco fuera de lugar hace un momento, pero no te miento cuando te digo que te necesito como ayudante. Mañana embarcaremos a primera hora, así que...

¿Embarcar? ¿Adónde?

A Isla Catalina. Helen, de Personal, debería haberte informado de esto. Es un requisito del puesto de trabajo.

No me dijeron nada de que tenía que hacer un viaje.

Estamos ante el mayor negocio de Triple B. Quiero conseguir ese contrato. Tienes la información en los papeles que te di en el maletín.

Sí, pero no pensaba...

Es el motivo del incentivo que te pagaré, Serena –la interrumpió.

Pero eso es lo que no comprendo. Es mucho dinero por un viaje a Catalina. Está sólo a unas horas de viaje. Un incentivo muy fuerte para un solo día.

¿Un solo día? Serena, estaremos en la isla un mínimo de una semana y te aseguro que trabajarás muchas horas.

¿Una semana?

Él asintió.

Siete días, incluido el fin de semana. Así que, ¿aceptas, o voy solo mañana?

Serena cerró los ojos. Odiaba su cobardía. No subía a un barco desde el accidente de sus padres. Había tenido que soportar la culpa de ser la única superviviente, pero nunca se había visto obligada a enfrentar su temor, hasta aquel momento. Y estaba preparada. Había rogado encontrar el modo de superar su ansiedad y ahora tenía la oportunidad. Si no superaba sus temores, no sólo perdería la oportunidad de reconstruir su futuro, sino que perdería parte de sí misma nuevamente.

Serena tomó la decisión. Necesitaba aquel trabajo por más de una razón, pero lo aceptaría con una condición.

Lo acepto, pero con una condición.

Darien achicó los ojos.

Normalmente no...

Que nos mantengamos estrictamente dentro de los límites de la relación laboral.

Una vez ella había dejado que sus sentimientos personales se mezclasen con los negocios y el resultado había sido un montón de deudas y acreedores golpeando su puerta. No permitiría que sucediera otra vez.

¿De acuerdo? –preguntó Serena.

Darien apretó los labios. Finalmente asintió y respondió:

No haré nada que tú no quieras que haga. Y ahora, revisemos esas carpetas. No quiero llevarte tarde a casa. Nos embarcaremos a las ocho en punto.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro, preguntándose cómo haría para pasar días y noches con el único hombre que podía irritarla, confundirla, y excitarla terriblemente.

«No haré nada que tú no quieras que haga», Serena recordó sus palabras. Estupendo. Ella se dio cuenta de que él no había aceptado su condición, en realidad, sino que la había desafiado.


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

La mañana siguiente Darien observaba a Serena bajar la rampa que llevaba al muelle de Marina del Rey. Darien le había dicho que se vistiera con ropa cómoda, pero cuando la vio bajar los escalones casi se arrepintió de haberle dado aquella instrucción. Su vestido floreado marcaba su silueta perfectamente y la chaqueta blanca acentuaba sus pechos y su cintura pequeña. La brisa le levantaba el bajo del vestido y mostraba sus piernas. Nuevamente llevaba el pelo recogido, pero la brisa se lo despeinaba. Aquella mezcla de elegancia y belleza al mismo tiempo llamaba la atención de los hombres del puerto deportivo. Darien juró internamente y se dijo que aquél era un viaje de negocios. Jamás dejaba que una mujer se metiera en medio de algo importante para la empresa. Sin embargo, cuando Serena se acercó al yate le fue difícil recordar aquello.

Buenos días –dijo Darien.

Buenos días –respondió ella.

Llegas muy puntual.

Gracias al chófer que me enviaste –contestó Serena.

Se quedó de pie, en actitud distante, inaccesible, absolutamente profesional.

Ven a bordo –le dijo Darien.

Serena miró el tamaño del barco y respiró profundamente para serenarse.

No has cambiado de parecer, ¿verdad? –preguntó Darien.

Serena miró una vez más el océano más allá del puerto deportivo y agitó la cabeza.

No –respondió.

Ven, Serena. Tenemos que zarpar pronto –dijo Darien.

Desde el momento en que había visto aquel barco a vela, Darien había querido tenerlo, a pesar de que no hubiera sabido navegar. Se había convertido en su hobby y poder manejar el barco había sido su objetivo cuando había llegado a California. Y nunca se había arrepentido.

Serena miró la cubierta y los escalones que llevaban a las dependencias de abajo.

No veo a la tripulación. ¿Llegan tarde?

Estás viendo a la tripulación.

¿Eres tú? –preguntó Serena, sorprendida.

Endy es el piloto de la familia y yo soy el marinero –dijo Darien. Agarró la maleta de Serena y agregó–: Ven a bordo y te enseñaré el barco.

Serena dudó un momento y luego aceptó su ayuda. Darien la llevó de la mano hasta que llegaron a la cubierta, cuando la soltó.

No sabía que iríamos a Catalina de este modo.

Darien no se lo había dicho a propósito, porque no había sabido cómo iba a reaccionar ella. Alguna gente se sentía inquieta al saber que un solo hombre se encargaría del barco, y puesto que ya le había costado mucho convencer a Serena para que aceptase el trabajo, había sido mejor no darle los detalles del viaje.

Su padre le había dicho una vez que la oportunidad y la inoportunidad lo era todo. Y él lo había creído. Y sabía que después de aquel beso de la noche anterior y de la aparición de Beryl, la posibilidad de que Serena se quedase pendía de un hilo. Ella había estado a punto de desaparecer de su vida una vez más.

Aquel beso lo había tenido tenso toda la noche. Serena se había derretido en sus brazos. Eso no había cambiado. Ella había sabido a vino. Sus labios eran suaves, como una fruta madura. Su cuerpo se había amoldado al de él. Él no podía negar el efecto que ella le había producido, el mismo que él había producido en ella.

Él se había perdido en aquel beso y se había dado cuenta de que no podía dejarla marchar hasta que se aclarasen las cosas entre ellos.

Sólo entonces le diría adiós.

Jamás me hubiera imaginado que te tendría en Control Total...

¿Cómo?

Control Total, es el nombre del barco.

Serena lo miró.

Oye, te llevaré sana y salva a la isla. No te preocupes.

Darien le agarró el bolso de viaje y bajó a los camarotes primero. Luego volvió y le dio la mano. Ella bajó con cuidado, pero cuando el barco se balanceó hacia adelante, Darien la agarró y sus cuerpos chocaron. Él la miró, y un intenso calor pasó entre ellos.

Darien la sujetó un solo segundo y luego la soltó.

Le mostró el espacio que hacía de salón y luego la llevó a la cocina, donde había preparado café, queso y fruta para el almuerzo.

Luego le explicó el sistema de comunicaciones que tenían a través de la radio y el sistema de Single Sideband usado para una comunicación en un radio mayor. Hasta le explicó cómo debería pedir ayuda en caso de emergencia.

Pero no te preocupes por eso. El tiempo es bueno, el viento es perfecto. Tengo buena salud y estaremos en Catalina antes del mediodía –le dijo.

Serena asintió, pero él notó cómo abría los ojos cuando él le explicaba cómo podía comunicarse con la guardia costera si era necesario.

¿Y qué hay allí? –le preguntó ella señalando una puerta.

La habitación principal y el cuarto de baño. Hay dos habitaciones más al otro lado del barco.

Supongo... que no esperarás que duerma aquí.

Darien no habría sido capaz de trabajar si fuese así.

No, eso no forma parte de tu trabajo. Tendrás una habitación en el mejor hotel de la isla.

¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estarás?

Aquí. Me quedo en el barco cuando atracamos. No tengo tanto tiempo como me gustaría para disfrutar de él. Así que instalo un despacho en una de las habitaciones.

La llevó nuevamente a las escaleras, y olió su perfume en aquel movimiento. Su fragancia le recordaba el exótico perfume de las noches tropicales.

Cuando Serena subió las escaleras para ir a la cubierta más alta, Darien admiró su trasero y esas piernas largas y bronceadas que tenía.

¿Estás lista? –preguntó él.

Serena respiró profundamente y se puso gafas oscuras. Tenía un aspecto misterioso con ellas. Parecía una estrella de cine que quisiera ocultarse del público. Él no conocía su mente realmente. Sólo había conocido su cuerpo, y esperaba volver a conocerlo, pero jamás podría imaginar lo que Serena estaba pensando. No quería volver a cometer aquel error.

Darien preparó el yate para partir, y pronto dejaron el puerto deportivo y se adentraron en el Océano Pacífico.

Serena se puso nerviosa cuando el barco dejó la seguridad del puerto deportivo. Se sentó en la cabina e intentó borrar las imágenes de la última vez que había estado en un barco, la última vez que había visto a sus padres con vida.

Deseó tener coraje para hacer aquel viaje y puso su confianza en Darien y su habilidad para navegar. Darien, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, parecía un marinero. Y Serena no podía dejar de admirarlo.

Recordó el beso de la noche anterior. Había significado algo para ella, pero no para él.

Al parecer, él la necesitaba como ayudante personal, pero nada más.

Darien se puso frente al timón y navegaron en silencio durante un rato. Serena temblaba, incapaz de reprimir el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Darien la miró un momento, y descubrió su temor. Minutos más tarde, Darien se acercó a ella y le dio un chaleco salvavidas.

Ponte esto, te sentirás más segura.

Serena no se molestó en protestar. Darien tenía razón, y le obedeció poniéndoselo.

La ayudó a abrochárselo. Luego la sorprendió sentándose a su lado.

¿Te sientes mareada?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

No –contestó.

Estás pálida y estás temblando, Serena.

No...

Sí...

He querido decir que no estoy mareada, pero es la primera vez que estoy en un barco desde... el accidente.

Darien levantó las cejas. Parecía sorprendido.

Sé que éste es el océano y que el accidente ocurrió en un lago, pero...

¿No has estado en el agua desde entonces? –preguntó él.

Serena cerró los ojos, y a su mente acudieron las imágenes de risas, la sonrisa de su madre, y luego... la colisión. Serena había salido despedida hacia el agua, fuera del peligro. Sus padres no habían tenido tanta suerte.

Serena agitó la cabeza y miró sus manos, entrelazadas en su regazo.

No. No he tenido el coraje de hacerlo. Hace casi diez años.

¿Entonces, por qué ahora? –preguntó Darien.

Pero ella sintió que lo que realmente estaba preguntando era « ¿por qué yo?» ¿Por qué hacía su primer viaje en barco con él?

Ella había estado desesperada por trabajar; por salir adelante y emprender nuevamente su negocio, y lo haría sola aquella vez. No se daría por vencida. Y si para ello tenía que enfrentarse a sus temores, lo haría.

Es hora de que lo haga, Darien. Eso es todo.

Eso no es todo. Cuéntame lo del accidente.

Yo... No quiero hablar de ello.

Ella nunca había hablado del accidente, excepto con un grupo de apoyo que la había ayudado a comprender lo que había vivido. Perder a sus padres había sido devastador, pero ser la única superviviente del accidente que se había llevado cuatro vidas había sido igualmente difícil. El resultado había sido un sentimiento de culpa terrible.

Tal vez deberías hacerlo. Quizás te ayude a superar tu miedo al agua.

Serena agitó la cabeza.

Lo dudo.

Darien le tomó las manos y la miró fijamente.

Serena, inténtalo. Vamos a pasar una semana en una isla rodeada de agua. Habrá veces en que tengamos que volver al barco –sonrió débilmente–. No puedo dejar que te desmayes encima de mí.

Serena notó que él la miraba con afecto y preocupación, pero se preguntó si sería debido a que quería que su ayudante personal estuviera tranquila o si realmente era ella quien le importaba.

Darien le apretó las manos suavemente, y ella empezó a hablar.

Era el Día de la Memoria, y no se nos había ocurrido pensar en conductores borrachos en el agua...

Serena sintió una tensión en la boca del estómago debido a la emoción. Se había liberado de su peso, compartiendo los acontecimientos de ese día con Darien. Él la había escuchado mientras ella intentaba hablar sin llorar, pero por momentos, su voz se quebraba. Darien se había quedado a su lado, rodeándole los hombros, escuchando. Y cuando las últimas palabras habían abandonado su boca, él le agradeció que se lo hubiera contado.

¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Darien.

Serena asintió; sentía una pequeña sensación de alivio.

Un poco.

Tienes que comer algo –Darien se puso de pie y la miró.

No –Serena se puso la mano en el estómago–. No podría comer nada.

Si no quieres comer, hay café abajo.

Luego pareció decidir qué era lo mejor para ella y le agarró la mano y la llevó arriba.

Pareces cansada, Serena. Descansa un poco. Apártate del agua un rato –dijo Darien con tono tranquilizador.

Ella pensó que podría volver a enamorarse de él de no haber jurado borrar a los hombres de su vida y si él no la hubiera mirado con desprecio.

Tal vez baje un rato...

Darien la acompañó a la escalera, se dio la vuelta y tiró de Serena. Ella casi chocó contra su pecho cuando el barco se balanceó. Darien la sujetó con ambas manos en sus hombros y luego le dio un beso. Fue un breve y casto beso y cuando terminó ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Darien miró hacia el horizonte un momento; luego la miró a los ojos con expresión dura.

No creas que me gusta verte con miedo u oír el dolor en tu voz, Serena. No soy tan desgracia...

Serena le tapó la boca con sus dedos.

Lo sé, Darien. No eres...

Darien quitó sus dedos de su boca.

Lo soy. No te confundas. Pero no llego a aprovecharme de la debilidad de los otros. Tómalo como una advertencia.

Serena se estremeció al oír su tono despiadado. Él la había dejado ver al hombre que había conocido una vez, pero sólo un momento. El joven del que ella se había enamorado había desaparecido, probablemente, para siempre.

Lo tendré en cuenta –respondió Serena.

Ella se dio la vuelta para bajar la escalera, pero sintió la penetrante mirada de Darien en cada uno de los peldaños.

Darien dirigió el barco al embarcadero en el puerto de Avalon, en la Isla de Catalina y lo ancló.

El viaje había sido tranquilo y la navegación suave. Pero su pasajera aún no había aparecido.

Darien se acercó a la cabina de abajo. La cocina estaba vacía, la comida estaba intacta y no había señales de que Serena hubiera estado allí.

Sorprendido, Darien fue a la habitación principal. También estaba vacía, algo que él había supuesto.

Finalmente la encontró en la habitación de invitados, tumbada en la cama. La llamó, pero ella no contestó, así que se acercó.

Su cabello estaba despeinado, y le tapaba media cara. El vestido que llevaba estaba levantado y dejaba parte de sus piernas al descubierto. Se había quitado los zapatos y se había puesto cómoda. Parecía serena, y estaba muy tentadora. ¡Hasta las uñas de los pies pintadas de rojo lo excitaban!

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente como si hubiera presentido que él la estaba observando. Estiró sus miembros como un gato y dijo:

Mmmm... Darien...

¡Dios santo! ¡Qué sexy era!

Pero poco sincera, se recordó. No podía creer que la hubiera contratado. Serena era ahora su empleada y no estaba seguro de que pudiera confiar en ella. Pero su hermano Endy la había propuesto incondicionalmente.

Dale una oportunidad, Darien –le había dicho.

Pero la verdad era que aunque no hubiera ido con la recomendación de su hermano, la habría contratado de todos modos. Tenían un asunto pendiente.

Me encantaría acompañarte, Serena –dijo suavemente Darien–. Pero tenemos un día entero de trabajo por delante.

¡Oh! –Serena se levantó de la cama como un resorte, dándose cuenta de dónde estaba y con quién.

Darien la miró con deseo, pero tenía que controlarse.

Lo siento, Darien –Serena se quitó el pelo de la cara–. Supongo que me he quedado dormida con el movimiento del barco...

Se agachó para ponerse los zapatos, y él disfrutó de una posición que dejaba entrever sus pechos.

Lo siento. Esto es muy violento. Nunca me he dormido en un trabajo.

No lo tendré en cuenta. Cuando quieras acostarte en alguna de mis camas, hazlo –dijo él.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y agregó:

¿Estamos en la isla?

Darien agitó la cabeza.

Todavía no. Quedan unos minutos hasta el embarcadero.

¿Es mucho?

No. En cinco minutos estaremos allí.

Cinco minutos es mucho.

Serena, tranquila... Confía en mí, estás segura conmigo.

La confianza debe ser mutua. ¿Tú confías en mí?

Darien la miró un momento, pero no le contestó y salió de la habitación. Confiar en Serena jamás había sido una posibilidad.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Serena contuvo la respiración durante la corta distancia hasta el muelle. Darien la miraba de tanto en tanto, pero su objetivo principal era llevar el barco a la orilla y anclarlo en el embarcadero.

Cuando lo hizo, agarró la maleta de Serena y le dio la mano.

¿Estás bien?

Serena asintió.

Lo estaré en cuanto mis piernas dejen de temblar.

Darien miró sus piernas y alzó una ceja.

Tienen buen aspecto –respondió con un brillo sospechoso en los ojos–. Ven, vamos a ir al hotel para que te instales en tu habitación.

Cuando Serena tocó suelo sólido dejó de temblar. Se oía la risa de los niños en la playa cercana. La Isla de Catalina era un lugar frecuentado en el verano por viajeros que querían olvidarse de su trabajo y su quehacer cotidiano en la ciudad. El continente, a sólo treinta y cinco kilómetros, se veía perfectamente en un día claro. La isla tenía influencia española marcada por su historia. Serena vio una hermosa fuente en el medio de una plaza circular. Darien se detuvo un momento frente a ella.

Isla Catalina tomó su nombre de la santa, patrona de las solteronas –dijo Darien–. Afortunadamente para mi empresa, ahora la isla es un complejo turístico para amantes.

¿Y el promotor quiere que el lugar se conozca como destino de luna de miel para la elite? –preguntó ella.

Darien asintió.

No hay sitio mejor en esta zona. La mayoría de los hoteles no tienen teléfono y televisión en las habitaciones. La gente tiene que ser muy creativa para encontrar entretenimientos. La isla entera es ideal para los enamorados.

Serena asintió mientras pasaban por delante de una hilera de palmeras. El viento balanceaba sus hojas y había olor a arena y mar en el ambiente. Ella suponía que a la mayoría de la gente el sol, el mar y su fragancia le recordaba un tiempo de ocio y diversión. Pero a ella le traía a la memoria un recuerdo que prefería olvidar.

Enseguida estuvieron en el pueblo de Avalon. Serena vio una calle ancha que parecía la principal, llena de tiendas y cafés que daban a la playa. Se veía gente yendo a la playa, otra en bicicleta, y unos pocos carritos de golf.

Hemos llegado –dijo él.

Bonito –asintió Serena.

No hay sitio más bonito, a no ser que te vayas a la Toscana.

Serena se preguntó por qué la alojaba en un sitio tan caro. Al fin y al cabo, aquél era un viaje de negocios, y ella se lo recordaría, si a él se le olvidaba.

Así que tu hotel tendrá competencia.

En absoluto. Tenemos intención de construir un complejo turístico lujoso para lunas de miel, con piscinas, pistas de tenis y de golf, por supuesto. El Portofino es un hotel frente a la playa que está muy bien. No será competencia para nosotros. Aquí es donde se alojan nuestros empleados mientras trabajan en el proyecto. No te decepcionará.

Era imposible que se hubiera decepcionado, pensó Serena cuando entró en la suite del Bella Vista. Haciendo honor a su nombre, ésta tenía una vista espectacular de la colina y el puerto de Catalina a través de un balcón que rodeaba toda la suite.

Había una cama doble en el medio de la habitación, frente a una chimenea y una mesa para dos con un florero con flores tropicales. La bañera era enorme y estaba encastrada en mármol italiano. La suite era más grande que su pequeño apartamento en la casa de invitados de Hollywood.

Darien dejó su bolso en el suelo y caminó hacia la ventana para mirar el puerto. Había querido acompañarla él personalmente, en lugar de que lo hiciera el botones.

Es muy distinto a El Paso –dijo él.

Serena respiró profundamente.

A mí me gustaba El Paso, Darien. Fue el mejor verano de mi vida.

Él se giró para mirarla a los ojos.

Yo también creí eso, alguna vez –puso gesto duro al pronunciar estas últimas palabras.

Serena recordó la última semana en El Paso. En aquel tiempo Rey se había ido de viaje de Dallas a Austin con su madre, para una entrevista para un puesto de profesora. El señor Hino había estado ocupado con su trabajo y Serena había estado mucho tiempo sola.

Cuando terminaban el trabajo en el rancho de su tío, Serena se encontraba con Endy y con Darien para tomar un helado o ver una película, o charlar simplemente. Pero pronto fue sólo Darien quien aparecía. Habían estrechado la relación aquella última semana, y pasaban todo el tiempo juntos. Y se habían enamorado entre paseos, helados y besos.

Nadie se había enterado de que su amistad había pasado a algo más. No había sido un secreto, pero no lo habían anunciado tampoco. Ciertamente Rey no lo había sabido. Serena no había tenido tiempo de contárselo y cuando su amiga había vuelto de aquellas entrevistas, se había mostrado un poco irritable, ansiosa, triste, hasta que finalmente había revelado su embarazo a Serena y a sus padres.

Serena había reprimido su necesidad de contarle a Darien la verdad acerca de Rey. Pero no había querido destruir la relación de amistad de Darien y Rey. Aquello no habría arreglado lo que había hecho Serena. Ella no había confiado en Darien y había aceptado el dinero de su padre y se había marchado de El Paso. Sus motivos no importaban a Darien porque él era un hombre que esperaba total lealtad. Ella lo había amado mucho entonces. Pero él no era el mismo hombre del que ella se había enamorado. Y ella no era la misma mujer. Los años le habían dado una lección.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

¿Qué hacemos? Tenemos una comida con James Robinique, de la Empresa de la Isla de Santa Catalina. Nos llevará pocas horas –Darien miró alrededor de la habitación–. Disfruta, porque después de eso, trabajaremos hasta no dar más.

Serena asintió.

Al menos ahora trabajarían. A ella nunca le había importado trabajar mucho.

¿Cómo debo vestirme? –preguntó.

Robinique es un francés que siempre está dispuesto a llevar a una mujer a la cama y además valora mucho la belleza. Le daría igual que te vistieras con un saco de patatas. Querría acostarse contigo igualmente.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Darien salió de la habitación.

¿Había sido aquello una advertencia? ¿O la había llevado allí con otro propósito?

Ella sabía lo importante que era aquel proyecto para él, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a seducir a un dignatario de la isla. Aquello no estaba en su contrato.

Serena no podía creer aquello de Darien.

Agarró una almohada y la tiró contra la puerta por la que se había marchado Darien. La almohada se cayó silenciosamente al suelo. Pero fue suficiente para aplacar la frustración de Serena.

Se sintió mejor, de todos modos.

De haber tenido un saco de patatas, aquella noche se lo habría puesto, para fastidiar a Darien.

Un rato más tarde Serena abrió su maleta y guardó su ropa en el armario.

Ella sabía muy bien cómo combinar su ropa. Era especialista en ello. Le encantaba crear, y un día su creatividad le daría dinero, se juró. Fue hacia la puerta de cristal para salir al balcón. Miró el océano. Había pasado casi todo el viaje en barco en la cubierta de abajo, pero no obstante, era un primer paso para superar su temor.

Y ahora se encontraba en un trozo de tierra rodeada de mar, trabajando para Darien Chiba.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? –susurró en el viento.

Serena decidió darse una ducha, y disfrutar de los jabones, aceites y cremas que había en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando lo hizo se sentó frente a la cómoda y se cepilló el cabello. Se peinó recogiéndose sólo parte del cabello, para dejar la cara despejada. Se maquilló discretamente.

Para la comida decidió ponerse una falda estrecha negra, bastante conservadora, y una blusa de lino blanco.

Se miró al espejo y asintió a modo de aprobación.

Una hora más tarde Darien golpeó su puerta.

Estoy lista –dijo ella abriéndole.

Con un maletín en la mano y un aspecto igualmente profesional, pantalones negros y camisa blanca, Darien no dejaba de ser atractivo: alto, moreno, imponente. Sexy.

Darien la miró de arriba abajo. Al ver sus sandalias de tacón negras comentó:

Tenemos que caminar un poco.

Éstos son los zapatos más cómodos que tengo.

Darien la miró y arqueando una ceja dijo:

Dime eso cuando estemos de vuelta y entonces te creeré. Vamos.

Serena agarró su bolso, cerró con llave la suite y Darien la acompañó abajo poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Quiero ponerte al tanto sobre la Empresa de la Isla de Santa Catalina –dijo él en la calle.

Serena había leído la información, pero Darien insistió en repasarla.

Él hablaría y ella tomaría notas.

Le explicó una vez más lo importante que era aquella comida para él. A la empresa de la isla le habían garantizado más de cuarenta acres dedicados a la conservación. Pocas veces dejaban construir en la isla porque era una reserva natural. El promotor había cerrado el trato, pero el señor Robinique quería conocer los planes de cada empresa directamente. Quien lo convenciera de que protegería mejor la zona se llevaría el contrato. La influencia de Robinique podía ser decisiva en el resultado final de las negociaciones. Darien tenía tres competidores, pero sólo John Wheatley, de Construcciones Creekside, tenía posibilidades de competir con Triple B.

Caminaron por una calle en cuesta para llegar a Harbor Inn.

Una vez dentro, el señor James Robinique se levantó de la mesa para saludarlos. Le dio la mano a Darien y sonrió a Serena.

Ésta es mi ayudante, la señorita Tsukino –dijo Darien.

Serena le dio la mano.

Es un placer –dijo Robinique.

Serena sonrió al apuesto francés, y se sorprendió de lo joven que parecía. Había esperado ver a un hombre más maduro, según la descripción de Darien. Pero Robinique no parecía mayor que ella. El hombre le agarró la mano algo más de tiempo de lo necesario y luego la soltó.

Cuando ella se sentó, los hombres tomaron asiento.

Después de pedir la comida y de que se la sirvieran, los hombres disfrutaron de ella mientras conversaban. Serena comió desganadamente su ensalada de pollo, y bebió té helado mientras tomaba notas.

Le aseguro que preservaremos el entorno de la isla. Como puede ver en los planos, hay un refugio para pájaros en los terrenos, y no cortaremos un solo árbol, y hemos trazado estanques y arroyos en el perímetro exterior del complejo, para enaltecer la belleza de la isla e invitar a los habitantes naturales de su geografía.

Robinique miró los planos, extendidos sobre la mesa, y apuntó mentalmente los detalles, y asintió con la cabeza mientras Darien defendía su proyecto.

Serena anotó sus comentarios y preguntas, algo que Darien le había pedido que hiciera. No quería que quedase nada sin examinar.

Serena admiraba la tenacidad de Darien. Él iba en busca de lo que quería con determinación. Oyéndolo hablar del proyecto, que incluía setenta y cinco habitaciones, cuarenta suites de lujo, seis chalets, un establo con caballos, tres piscinas, pistas de tenis y campo de golf, no era posible pensar que aquello pudiera estropear el entorno.

Pero el señor Robinique no parecía convencido. Tenía algunas preocupaciones en lo concerniente a los noventa acres en cuestión. Y Darien admitió que debía examinar nuevamente el terreno antes de satisfacer esas cuestiones.

Robinique estuvo de acuerdo en encontrarse con él durante la semana, y sugirió que Darien usara los establos que había cerca para ver los terrenos.

Cuando Darien asintió, Robinique miró a Serena. Ella había dejado de escribir y el hombre se dirigió a ella directamente, con un leve acento francés.

¿Qué opina de todo esto, señorita Tsukino? –hizo un gesto con la mano hacia los planos.

Creo que el señor Chiba y el personal de Triple B ha trabajado intensamente para tratar de satisfacer al constructor y a su empresa.

Y yo creo que el señor Chiba tiene una empleada muy leal.

Darien miró a Robinique.

Dígame, señorita Tsukino, ¿ha terminado con sus notas? –preguntó el francés.

Serena miró a Darien. Éste asintió y ella metió el cuaderno de notas en el maletín.

Sí, creo que sí.

¿Entonces ha terminado su trabajo de hoy?

No lo sé –Serena miró a Darien.

–Si está satisfecho con la presentación, yo diría que hemos terminado por hoy –dijo Darien–. Pero nos veremos a lo largo de la semana.

Entonces, hemos terminado –dijo Robinique–. A no ser que quieran café y postre...

Darien negó con la cabeza y Serena hizo lo mismo.

No, gracias –comentaron.

Robinique se puso de pie y Darien y Serena hicieron lo mismo. Se dieron la mano.

Lo llamaré pronto.

Espero su llamada –respondió James Robinique. Luego se giró hacia Serena–. Perdone, señorita Tsukino, pero no puedo dejarla marchar sin ofrecerle la hospitalidad de nuestra isla. ¿Le apetecería tomar una copa conmigo más tarde?

Serena sintió la mirada de Darien, la intensidad de sus ojos azules. Pero fue la mirada de ojos azules de Robinique lo que la tomó por sorpresa. Y recordó las palabras de Darien: «un francés que quiere llevar a todas las mujeres a la cama», «un saco de patatas».

James Robinique era encantador, pero Serena no estaba interesada en él. Sólo quería hacer bien su trabajo. Había ido allí por negocios y tenía que mantenerse concentrada en ello.

Serena abrió la boca para contestar, pero Darien se adelantó:

La señorita Serena Tsukino y yo estaremos ocupados toda la noche... trabajando –comentó.

Robinique pestañeó. Luego miró a Serena y posteriormente a Darien.

Comprendo. Está muy entregado al trabajo, entonces.

Este proyecto es muy importante para mi empresa.

Robinique miró a Serena nuevamente.

Sí, ya lo veo –contestó.

Serena se puso roja, pero afortunadamente siempre había podido ocultar su incomodidad bajo su piel aceitunada. Estaba furiosa por dentro. Darien prácticamente había anunciado que eran amantes.

No había nada más lejos de la verdad. A pesar de la necesidad que tenía de trabajar, no podía dejar que Darien se metiera en su vida de aquel modo.

Lo siento, señor Chiba –le dijo Serena a Darien–. Pero tengo que tomarme un tiempo para asuntos personales hoy. De pronto me ha entrado un dolor de cabeza terrible.

La rabia le dio el valor necesario para caminar hacia la puerta del restaurante y no mirar atrás.

Serena caminó por la calle principal de la ciudad hasta que le dolieron los pies. Estaba enfadada. Se sentía atrapada en aquella isla. Atrapada en un trabajo que jamás debía haber aceptado, pero que no podía permitirse perder.

Pasó dos horas en la calle, el tiempo suficiente para enfriar su pronto italianoirlandés. Volvió al hotel con la idea de irse a la cama con un libro. En cuanto entró en la suite se quitó los zapatos. Uno salió despedido hacia arriba, golpeando la pared que ella tenía detrás, el otro cayó al suelo, al lado de un par de zapatos de hombre.

Serena levantó la mirada.

¿Dónde diablos has estado? –preguntó Darien, enfadado.

La voz enfadada de Darien la sobresaltó.

Él la miró con gesto contrariado. Estaba con los brazos cruzados.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Serena, disgustada al ver que su jefe había invadido su espacio privado–. ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer en mi habitación de este modo?

Estás en horas de trabajo, señorita Tsukino. Y ésta es una suite de la empresa.

Oh, no. De ningún modo, Darien. Ésta es mi habitación y mientras esté en esta isla, no tienes derecho a entrar sin mi permiso. No me pagas tanto como para...

Darien se acercó tanto que casi estaba encima de su cara. Le clavó la mirada y le dijo con voz amenazadora:

Demándame.

Serena pestañeó. Volvió a sentir la rabia que había sentido antes. Se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta de entrada y dijo con voz serena:

Vete de aquí.

Darien fue hacia la puerta y la miró a los ojos. Luego cerró la puerta.

Nadie me deja a mí, Serena. Y nadie me ignora.

Te equivocas. Tal vez no pueda echarte de aquí, pero te he ignorado alguna vez –ella se apartó de la puerta con piernas temblorosas.

De todos modos, ¿qué te ha enfadado tanto?

Serena se dio la vuelta. ¿Estaba hablando en serio Darien?, se preguntó.

Le has dado a entender a Robinique que éramos amantes, Darien. Aunque no hay nada más lejos de la verdad. Y lo peor es que no tienes derecho a tomar esa decisión por mí.

El que te acuestes con Robinique comprometería a la empresa.

Darien hablaba en serio. Pensaba realmente que ella podría...

Furiosa, Serena intentó calmarse y tomar otra postura.

Al contrario, Darien –empezó a decir con una sonrisa cínica–. Si me acuesto con él, la empresa se beneficiaría.

Darien no podía negarlo, aunque no pudiera soportar la idea de que Serena hiciera el amor con James Robinique. Él no podía olvidar aquellas imágenes de Serena con él en el granero, tumbados encima de un lecho de heno. Recordaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Aquella noche en El Paso había sido mágica. Aunque Serena no había tenido experiencia, lo había complacido y le había dado más placer que ninguna mujer.

¿Entonces estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

Ella le clavó sus ojos azul cielo. Estaba descalza, con las manos en jarras, mirándolo, desafiante. Sólo los separaba la cama doble. Y Darien no pudo evitar pensar en hacerle el amor en ella.

Serena habló con tranquilidad, pero la furia seguía en su mirada:

He venido aquí para trabajar contigo. Me creas o no, se puede confiar en mí. Y si me hubieras dado la oportunidad, me habrías visto rechazar la oferta de Robinique. No tengo intención de acostarme con él ni con ningún otro hombre. Así que no, no lo habría hecho, Darien. Y ahora, por favor, ha sido un día agotador, si no me necesitas para nada más, me gustaría que te marchases.

Darien se quedó en su sitio.

No volvería a confiar en Serena, pero se alegró de saber que Serena habría rechazado la invitación de Robinique. Pero estaba equivocada en algo que había dicho. Ella dormiría con un hombre en la isla.

Lo siento, guapa, pero se te olvida quién es el jefe. Y hay algo más que necesito de ti. No le mentí a Robinique cuando le dije que estaríamos trabajando casi toda la noche.

¿Cómo? –preguntó Serena.

Tenemos una cena de negocios dentro de dos horas exactamente. Estate lista cuando te vaya a buscar.

Serena se quedó de pie, confundida. Su cuerpo pareció relajarse levemente. Darien la miró, vio sus uñas de los pies pintadas, y la deseó como a ninguna mujer.

Darien abrió la puerta y se marchó. Antes de decirle lo que realmente necesitaba de ella.

La cena de negocios, llevada a cabo en un restaurante de la calle principal de Avalon, terminó más tarde de las diez de la noche. Serena había comido rápidamente y luego había seguido tomando notas. Darien había organizado aquella cena con propietarios y dueños de tiendas para ganarse su apoyo y su confianza, para conocerlos, y para asegurarles que si el Triple B ganaba la oferta, sus trabajadores harían que la economía del lugar mejorase y no causarían ningún problema. Serena supo desde el primer día que la Isla Catalina prosperaba gracias al turismo. Era esencial que no hubiera incidentes ni mala prensa en la isla. Darien era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saberlo, y para comprender sus preocupaciones.

Cuando terminaron las conversaciones, Darien acompañó a Serena afuera y se dirigieron a la suite del hotel de Serena.

¿Cómo te parece que ha ido la reunión? –preguntó Darien mientras caminaban.

Según ellos, ninguno de los otros constructores se han entrevistado con ellos. Creo que te los has ganado.

Darien asintió.

Quiero tener buenas relaciones con todos ellos si ganamos la oferta. Nuestros empleados son estupendos, pero a veces puede haber problemas cuando se trabaja en una zona durante demasiado tiempo. Tienen que saber que yo haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que todo salga bien.

Creo que los has convencido.

Serena creía que Darien no había hablado por hablar. Estaba segura de que realmente tenía intención de hacer lo que había dicho. Nueve años atrás ella no hubiera imaginado que el ranchero temporal, de naturaleza dulce, se convertiría en un astuto hombre de negocios. Jamás se lo había imaginado en ese papel. Sin embargo, allí estaba, hablando con convicción, negociando.

Serena agitó la cabeza.

¿Qué? –preguntó Darien al verla.

Nada. De verdad. Nada.

Darien se quedó callado un momento. Luego, antes de que llegaran al hotel, se detuvo y dijo:

Hay un club nocturno subiendo la calle, famoso por sus bebidas tropicales. ¿Te apetece venir conmigo?

Serena dudó. Le apetecía tomar algo después de un día tan duro. Estaba agotada físicamente. Pero la idea de relajarse con una piña colada y buena música le parecía estupenda.

Apuesto a que la música está muy alta.

Probablemente –contestó Darien sinceramente.

Debe de estar lleno de gente.

Seguramente.

¿Estoy en horario de trabajo? –preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

En realidad lo que quería saber era si la invitación era parte del trabajo o simplemente una invitación.

Darien agitó la cabeza.

No. No me gusta beber solo, pero si no es lo que tú...

Una copa me vendrá bien... –respondió ella.

Estupendo. Vamos.

Caminaron por la calle y en un momento dado, Darien le agarró la mano y entraron en un club nocturno.

A Serena le pareció tan natural como respirar.


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Quiero hacerte el amor –susurró Darien en su oído.

Su aliento cálido combinado con aquellas suaves palabras le produjo un cosquilleo en su interior.

Con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien, sus cuerpos rozándose, Serena bailaba con él al compás de la sensual balada de la banda de jazz.

Después de dos piñas coladas, su cerebro no le respondía con claridad, pero no estaba tan mareada como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Era muy consciente de lo que quería Darien.

No está en el contrato –susurró ella.

Darien sonrió.

Era difícil no sentir la misma sensación de excitación, no sucumbir al calor de su cuerpo masculino, ni a la presión de la evidencia de su deseo.

Serena también lo deseaba.

Te lo he dicho antes, no estás en horario de trabajo, Serena.

Darien deslizó las manos por su espalda y se la acarició, atrayéndola hacia él.

¿Te acuerdas de cómo era la relación entre nosotros, Serena? Puede volver a ser igual.

Ella no debía permitirle semejantes libertades. El hecho era que seguía siendo su jefe. Tenían que hacer un trabajo en la isla. Pero las sensaciones se apoderaban de ella con una intensidad arrolladora. Sus caricias la excitaban, sus palabras la seducían y su duro cuerpo atraía al suyo, blando y deseoso.

Serena levantó la cabeza del hombro de Darien y lo miró a los ojos.

Fue un error.

La intensa mirada de Darien quemó sus ojos, antes de que sus labios sellaran los suyos con un beso, en medio de la atestada pista de baile.

Se besaron una y otra vez.

El cuerpo de Serena estaba ardiendo, pero una voz interior le advertía que tuviera cuidado, y lo enfriaba. No debía permitir que Darien entrase en su vida. Otra vez no.

Serena se separó de su pecho y lo empujó suavemente para apartarse. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, desafiando su racionalidad.

No he venido aquí para esto –afirmó Serena–. No es una buena idea.

Darien reaccionó inmediatamente.

No creo que haya ninguna mejor.

En lugar de hacer una escena en la discoteca, Serena se marchó de la pista de baile. Salió fuera para que el aire fresco le aclarase las ideas. Darien apareció inmediatamente.

Sigues siendo una mentirosa, Serena –le dijo.

Serena empezó a caminar calle abajo.

Te falta tacto, Darien.

Darien la alcanzó, y puso sus manos en su espalda.

No es verdad. No me falta tacto. Y lo descubrirás en cuanto dejes de mentirte a ti misma y admitas lo que realmente quieres.

Serena suspiró profundamente. Su mente estaba tan confusa como su cuerpo.

Lo que quiero es irme a la cama. Sola.

Darien le rodeó el cuello con su mano, acercando su cara, y le impidió seguir caminando. Ella tuvo que mirar aquellos ojos azules.

Estaban de pie, bajo las estrellas, en la entrada del hotel de Serena.

Lo siento, cariño, pero lo que quieres es que yo me meta en tu cama, te desnude y que haga que tu mundo se agite.

Serena abrió la boca. Luego la cerró.

Va a suceder, Serena. Te lo aseguro.

La dejó de pie delante de la entrada del hotel, enfadada y confusa, deseando que Darien realmente hubiera estado equivocado.

Darien se puso un par de Wranglers, no desteñidos por el fabricante, sino por el duro trabajo y el uso, una camisa escocesa y su sombrero de vaquero. Se puso las botas y dejó su barco para recoger a Serena aquella mañana. Aunque la ropa no hacía al hombre, Darien se encontraba cómodo con aquel atuendo, con sus viejos vaqueros, las botas gastadas y el suave algodón de la camisa. Le recordaba el tiempo en que había trabajado en el rancho de tío Artemis en El Paso. Ya no era aquel joven. Había pasado el tiempo, con toda su dureza, sus dolores de cabeza y su desamor, y lo había cambiado totalmente.

Su corazón se había endurecido. Y él lo sabía. Era incansable cuando quería una cosa. Tal vez eso lo hubiera heredado de su padre. Y quería dos cosas: quería ganar la oferta del proyecto de Isla Catalina y quería a Serena.

No se le escaparía ninguna de las dos cosas. Él se encargaría de ello.

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Serena a las ocho de la mañana.

Como no contestó, volvió a golpear, pero más fuerte.

¿Me está buscando a mí?

Darien se dio la vuelta y vio a Serena en el corredor. Era evidente que ella no lo había reconocido.

Oh –dijo Serena.

Llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta blanca. Tenía la frente sudada.

Darien, no...

¿Corres?

Lo intento –sonrió Serena.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, pero Darien vio que ella lo observaba, como si estuviera tratando de saber qué hombre era realmente: el duro y rápido hombre de negocios, o el fácil y amable vaquero que había conocido hacía tiempo.

La confusión de la mirada de Serena lo molestó, así que él ignoró su expresión y le miró las piernas de piel suave bronceada.

Cuando alzó la mirada notó que ella respiraba rápidamente y que sus pechos subían y bajaban y ponían de manifiesto sus pezones erectos.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta. Estaba sudando y parecía tener calor. Y la imagen era muy sexy.

Creí que me quedaba una hora antes de ir a los establos –dijo ella, abriendo la puerta de su suite y entrando.

Darien la siguió.

Sí, la tienes. Pero tenemos que comer algo antes. He pedido el servicio de habitaciones. Traerán el desayuno pronto.

Con un movimiento rápido, Serena se quitó la cinta elástica que llevaba en el pelo, y unos mechones rubio cenizo cayeron sobre sus hombros, y enmarcando su cara.

Déjame adivinarlo, anoche no querías beber solo y hoy no quieres comer solo –dijo ella.

Darien no hizo caso a su comentario y dejó el sombrero en la cama.

No quiero comer solo cuando tengo una bonita ayudante a mi disposición.

Es posible que esté a tu disposición en el trabajo, Darien. Pero sólo en ese terreno.

Darien volvió a no hacerle caso.

Parece que tienes calor.

Lo sé –dijo Serena frunciendo el ceño–. Tengo calor y estoy sudando. Debo de tener un aspecto horrible –se pasó la mano por el pelo con un movimiento que atrajo a Darien a su lado.

Horrible, no –comentó él, acercándose a ella–. Estás muy sexy.

Serena registró sus palabras en su cabeza. Dio un paso atrás.

Luego agitó la cabeza y dijo con tono de advertencia:

Darien...

Darien le rodeó la cintura y tiró de ella. Sintió una mezcla de fragancia de mujer con olor a mar cuando ella lo miró con confusión.

No te resistas, cariño –Darien bajó la cabeza y la besó.

Fue un beso largo y lento, que hizo que ella se apretara contra su cuerpo. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de su boca cuando Darien le agarró el trasero y la apretó contra su sexo.

Ella parecía hecha a su medida. Siempre había sido así.

Darien se excitó inmediatamente, y la imaginó en la cama con él.

La deseaba. La había deseado desde el día en que la había visto entrar en su despacho, hacía unos días.

Un golpe en la puerta rompió el hechizo.

Darien puso cara de contrariedad.

Se separó de ella y dijo:

Servicio de habitaciones.

Darien decidió que despediría rápidamente al botones para terminar con aquello, pero Serena decidió alejarse de él.

Necesito una ducha.

Darien miró su pecho, el tentador volumen de sus senos apretado contra su camiseta. Notó que Serena respiraba agitadamente. Pero supo que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de haber ido a correr.

Yo también. Una ducha fría –respondió Darien.

Serena no pudo evitar mirar sus pantalones, debajo de la cintura.

Darien le advirtió:

No me tientes, Serena.

Nunca he querido hacerlo.

Ése era el problema. Serena era una tentación en sí misma. Daba igual la ropa que llevara puesta, el aspecto que tuviera. Darien siempre la deseaba. Para él ella era guapa. Eso no había cambiado. Desde el momento en que la había visto por primera vez, hacía casi diez años, la había deseado. Y había sentido que tenía que conseguirla.

La única diferencia entre entonces y ahora era que ahora él sabía que la tendría, pero que no la podría conservar.

El golpe en la puerta se hizo más fuerte.

¡Servicio de habitaciones! –se oyó en voz más alta.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro, frenando su deseo.

Yo iré a abrir la puerta. Tú ve a ducharte –dijo.

Serena asintió y sin decir nada entró en el cuarto de baño. Un momento más tarde se oyó el ruido del cerrojo de la puerta.

Serena iba a lomos de una yegua. Hacía casi diez años que no montaba a caballo. Le había enseñado el mejor: el señor Hino. Rey y Darien le habían intentado enseñar. Pero ella era algo torpe e insegura.

No le demuestres que estás nerviosa –dijo Darien, agarrando las riendas, sujetando fuertemente a la yegua.

Serena respiró profundamente y asintió.

Pensarás que una chica nacida y criada en Texas debería saber montar...

Darien se rió.

Tú eres de Austin. Eso no cuenta.

Austin estaba lleno de caballos –Serena levantó la barbilla, en señal de desafío.

De acuerdo. ¿Y cuántas veces montaste a caballo?

Darien no esperó la respuesta. Le dio las riendas y luego se subió a la silla de una yegua gris.

Sígueme –le dijo–. Afloja las riendas y usa sólo movimientos suaves para guiar a la yegua. Lo harás bien, ya verás.

No puedo tomar notas y montar a la vez. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

Necesito otro par de ojos.

Serena lo dudó. Estaba segura de que muchos ojos habrían visto el proyecto, desde arquitectos a contables.

¿Estás lista?

Serena se acomodó en la silla y se arregló el sombrero de paja que Darien le había comprado en la ciudad.

Estoy lista –respondió.

Darien le hizo un sonido suave a su yegua y con un toque de sus botas en su ancas, el caballo empezó a moverse.

La yegua de Serena lo siguió. Pasaron por los establos, y por la carretera, en dirección al interior del cañón.

Diez minutos más tarde, Darien detuvo su caballo.

Mira esto –dijo.

Serena siguió con la mirada la dirección que Darien estaba señalando. Habían subido y habían llegado a una cuesta que daba a la ciudad de Avalon y a la bahía en forma de media luna. Desde aquella distancia, y bajo un cielo tan claro, el mar parecía menos amenazante con aquellos barcos anclados en la bahía.

Es hermoso... –comentó Serena.

Darien estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Es increíble que este lugar fuese alguna vez hogar de piratas y cazadores de animales.

Sí, pero yo puedo imaginármelo, ¿tú no? En esta tierra tan salvaje, tan virgen... Habría gente que venía aquí a trabajar, y otros a ocultarse o a hacer daño...

Darien la miró, pensativo.

Sí, es posible... –sonrió débilmente.

Una vez más a ella le pareció ver al Darien que había conocido hacía años en El Paso, pero más maduro, más fuerte, más eficiente.

Se encontraron con una carretera nuevamente y Serena vio la puerta que daba a un claro. Había letreros de _Prohibido pasar _ acordonando la zona.

Darien se bajó del caballo y abrió las cadenas de la puerta antes de volver a montar nuevamente su yegua.

Serena lo siguió adentro.

El claro donde se iba a construir el complejo turístico era cualquier cosa excepto un claro. Había algodonales bloqueando el sol, formaciones naturales y paredes de un cañón.

Los arquitectos han hecho un buen trabajo preservando la mayor parte de lo que ves. No vamos a cortar estos árboles. Serán una parte natural del paisaje. Pero queda suficiente sitio donde construir el hotel y los servicios. A unos dos kilómetros de la carretera hay una cala aislada que utilizaremos para ocasiones especiales y bodas. Éste es el primer proyecto en el que estoy involucrado donde la tierra dicta lo que se tiene que construir, en lugar de que sea la construcción la que va en primer término. Creo que Robinique lo comprende –Darien tocó el flanco de la yegua con sus botas mientras decía:

Vamos. Necesito verlo una vez más y saber tu opinión.

He visto los planos, Darien. Pero es difícil para mí imaginármelo. Me da la sensación de que este sitio debiera quedarse intacto.

Nada queda intacto, Serena –la miró achicando los ojos–. Aprendí esa lección hace mucho tiempo.

Entonces, puesto que alguien va a tocarlo, quieres ser tú quien lo haga, ¿verdad?

Darien la miró.

Tienes razón –contestó.

Serena sintió calor. Quería dejar de hablar de aquello. Sabía que tenía que dejar pasar el comentario, pero no podía.

Darien había retorcido sus palabras, y de pronto ya no estaban hablando de la tierra.

Ella intentó controlar su enfado.

¿Cuándo te has convertido en una persona tan despiadada?

Darien respondió con desprecio:

Tú sabes bien la respuesta.

Serena se movió en la silla de montar. Contarle la verdad en aquel momento no serviría de nada. Darien había cambiado. Era un hombre que ocupaba el lugar de su padre. Era igual de duro, de amargado. Volver a tener una relación con él sería un error muy grande. Ella ya había tenido una relación con un hombre inescrupuloso y temía que Darien también la usara y la tirara.

Serena había mantenido el secreto de Rey junto a su corazón. No era asunto suyo divulgarlo, de todos modos. Si Rey quería que Darien supiera la verdad, se la diría. Había una amistad de años en juego, y Serena no quería tener nada que ver en la destrucción de la relación de Rey y Darien. Ella estaba fuera de ese asunto, y permanecería estándolo.

Estaremos mejor si nos ceñimos a los negocios, Darien –comentó ella.

Estaba enfadada. Le molestaba sentir aquella atracción por Darien.

Tenía que alejarse de él.

Serena dio una suave patada a la yegua en el momento en que un halcón bajaba de un álamo de Virginia. El caballo se levantó, asustado, y casi tiró a Serena de la silla de montar. Luego bajó las patas y salió corriendo.

Sobresaltada, a Serena se le cayeron las riendas de las manos. Se agarró a la silla y se bamboleó de un lado a otro mientras la yegua corría por las dunas. Se le cayó el sombrero con el movimiento.

Oyó las órdenes de Darien por detrás, y supo que él estaba corriendo con el caballo detrás de ella, queriendo alcanzarla. Serena se agarró a la yegua, aterrorizada. Se le salieron los pies de los estribos con el galope enloquecido del animal. Perdió el equilibrio y se le soltó la mano que tenía aferrada a la parte frontal de la silla de montar. En segundos, salió despedida del caballo y cayó al suelo.

Aturdida por la caída, oyó los pasos de Darien acercándose a ella.

Darien se agachó a su lado. Notó temor en sus ojos azules.

¡Maldita sea, Serena! Siempre estás huyendo –lo oyó decir con tono de reproche.


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Tenía el cuerpo retorcido y le dolía. La cabeza le latía fuertemente. Le daba el sol en la cara. Darien se puso delante para quitárselo. Luego la examinó para ver si estaba herida.

¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

Tengo una cabeza muy dura.

Ni que lo digas... –dijo él, aunque la miró con ternura.

La examinó y al ver que no se había golpeado la cabeza, miró su cara, girándola suavemente de derecha a izquierda, buscando alguna herida.

¿Puedes mover el cuerpo y ponerte derecha?

Serena lo hizo, pero aquello le dolió.

Me duele. Pero al menos puedo moverlo todo.

Él frunció el ceño y dijo:

La caída no la notarás hasta mañana.

Serena lo miró a los ojos. Le gustó lo que vio allí. En un momento tomado por sorpresa, Darien había bajado sus defensas y ella asistió a la profundidad de su compasión.

¿Quieres decir que tengo que esperar que me duela más?

¿Recuerdas cuando tuve que domar a Rocket? Ese caballo no se daba por vencido. Debió tirarme una docena de veces.

Serena asintió, recordando la determinación de Darien de domar al salvaje semental que su tío había capturado en las montañas. Después de varios intentos, su tío Artemis se había rendido y había pensado soltarlo. Pero Darien había sido más cabezón que el semental y al final lo había domado.

Me acuerdo de que al día siguiente no podías caminar –dijo ella.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Darien quería decir. Y sintió pánico. Intentó levantarse.

¿No querrás decir que voy a sentirme así, verdad?

Darien le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

Quédate quieta, cariño.

Con un solo movimiento, Darien levantó a Serena en sus brazos. Ella le rodeó el cuello automáticamente, y él la llevó a la sombra de un centenario roble.

Serena se sintió protegida y segura en sus brazos. Y cuando miraba sus hermosos ojos azules, reconocía en ellos cierta preocupación.

No eres tan duro como quieres aparentar ser –le dijo ella cerca de su oído–. A veces veo al hombre que eras en El Paso, Darien.

No creo que exista ya, Serena –Darien se quitó el sombrero.

El sombrero fue a parar al lado de las patas de la yegua. Era evidente lo que quería decir con aquel gesto. No quería volver al pasado. Ocupaba el lugar de un alto ejecutivo y estaba cómodo allí.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

Tenía la esperanza de que fuera así.

Darien la miró a los ojos un largo momento y asintió, luego se sentó al lado del roble, sujetando a Serena en sus brazos, poniendo parte de su golpeado cuerpo encima de su regazo.

¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te sientes mareada?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

–No me he hecho daño. La cabeza está bien. Puedes ayudarme a ponerme de pie...

No puedo.

¿No? –preguntó ella, alzando una ceja.

No quiero hacerlo, y no lo haré –sonrió Darien.

Y luego la besó. La sensación de sus labios fue estremecedora.

Ella se sujetó más fuerte a su cuello, y él la besó más profundamente, penetrándola con su lengua, seduciéndola mientras le acariciaba la cara y luego el cuello.

Luego deslizó sus dedos más abajo, desabrochándole los botones de la blusa.

Darien la tenía en sus brazos, a su merced. Y Serena ya no podía oponerse más a su deseo. Estaba donde quería estar.

El Darien que había conocido estaba todavía allí, dentro de él, en la caricia de su mirada, en la forma en que la abrazaba y en el roce de sus labios. Quería que Darien Chiba regresara. Quería al hombre al que había amado una vez. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por traerlo de nuevo a su lado.

Darien deslizó una mano por debajo de su blusa. Ella gimió cuando él tocó sus pechos, recordando esos dedos en su piel. Ella se apretó contra él. Darien le bajó el sujetador y le agarró los pechos. Jugó con sus pezones hasta que ella gimió más fuertemente; ella sentía el pulso de su erección contra su pierna.

Cuando él dejó de besarla, se miraron a los ojos.

Ahora me siento definitivamente mareada –susurró ella.

Darien sonrió nuevamente y habló en voz baja.

Me deseas...

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Algo que ella no podía negar.

Sí –respondió Serena.

Darien la volvió a besar y agarró nuevamente su pecho hasta que ella sintió un calor ascendiendo por su interior.

Darien la acomodó más abajo en su regazo y deslizó una mano por debajo de la cintura de sus vaqueros. La acarició lentamente, tentadoramente, hasta que finalmente encontró el centro de su feminidad.

Serena lo recibió con placer. Mientras la besaba, acariciaba su punto más sensible, y ella se derritió y humedeció con el calor que le irradió a todo su cuerpo. Era un éxtasis que no había conocido más que en sus brazos.

De pronto, Darien se quedó inmóvil y juró.

¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Serena, sobresaltada por su repentino abandono.

El jeep de Seguridad. Vienen por la carretera. Deben haber visto el portón abierto.

Darien la levantó y ambos se pusieron de pie. Se miraron a los ojos. La ropa de Serena estaba tan desordenada como sus pensamientos.

Vístete –le dijo Darien–. Iré a su encuentro. Les explicaré quiénes somos.

Ella no podía hablar. Apenas asintió.

Darien recogió el sombrero del suelo, se lo puso y fue hacia su caballo. Antes de montarlo miró a Serena con pena al verla abrocharse el botón de la blusa.

Un día de éstos voy a hacerte el amor en una maldita cama –dijo.

Darien acompañó a Serena de regreso a la ciudad, y la dejó frente al hotel.

Ella había estado callada durante el viaje de vuelta a los establos, y luego, cuando caminaban hacia el hotel. No había dicho más que unas pocas oraciones. Darien tampoco estaba de humor para hablar. Había hablado con los guardias de Seguridad, que necesitaban que los convenciera de que no era un intruso en la propiedad. Su interrupción le había costado un alto precio. Su deseo por Serena se había visto insatisfecho y aquello le había hecho desearla más.

Le irritaba el ver cuánto la deseaba. No podía confiar en ella y jamás la perdonaría por la traición, entonces, ¿por qué no le satisfacían las otras mujeres que había tenido en su vida?

Tómate unas horas para descansar. Tendremos una comida de negocios tarde. Iré al barco y trabajaré un poco. Vendré más tarde para recogerte.

Serena asintió. Pero evitó mirarlo.

De acuerdo –respondió.

Darien agarró su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

¿Estás preparada para ir?

He venido aquí para trabajar, Darien –Serena se apartó, soltándose de Darien–. Así que sí, estoy preparada para ir. Pero lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido un error. Los dos hemos cambiado. No somos los mismos de cuando nos conocimos en El Paso. Tú me pagas para que sea tu ayudante personal. No creo que acostarme con el jefe sea parte de mi trabajo.

Darien sintió rabia.

Eso no ha tenido nada que ver con el trabajo, ni con que yo sea tu jefe. Si no recuerdo mal, tú accediste, y no veías la hora de que metiera la mano en tu pantalón.

Serena lo miró, asombrada.

Creí que había visto un atisbo del hombre al que deseé alguna vez, el hombre que era cariñoso, amable y generoso. Pero me he equivocado. Tú no te pareces en nada a él.

Darien se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros y la observó darse la vuelta y marcharse al hotel. Sus palabras lo herían, pero no iba a dejar que lo engañase otra vez.

Daba igual cuánto la deseara.

Darien se sirvió un whisky con hielo, algo que siempre lo tranquilizaba, y se sentó frente a su escritorio. Dejó que lo serenase el balanceo del barco y la fresca brisa del mar antes de abrir sus correos electrónicos.

Pinchó en su contraseña y vio que tenía más de una docena de mensajes reenviados desde el Triple B.

Después de abrir varios de ellos, todos relacionados con el proyecto de Isla Catalina, Darien se encontró con uno que no había esperado. Era de Rey Hino.

Hacía más de seis meses que no hablaba con Rey. Siempre habían seguido siendo amigos, pero desde el episodio con Serena, hacía casi diez años, su amistad no había sido igual.

Él había dejado El Paso poco después de ese tumultuoso verano para trabajar con su padre en Triple B. No sabía si habían sido imaginaciones suyas, pero siempre que había ido a visitar a sus tíos a El Paso, pasaba a ver a los Hino, y, extrañamente, le había parecido que estaban un poco distantes con él, corteses, pero no amistosos como los recordaba. Y Rey también había parecido más cauta con él.

Abrió el mensaje.

_Darien, sé que estás fuera de la ciudad, pero es importante que me llames cuando vuelvas. Tenemos que hablar. _

_Tu amiga por siempre. _

_R__ey _

Darien sorbió el whisky, y se quedó mirando el mensaje un momento, tratando de apuntar mentalmente que debía llamar a Rey cuando volviera a Los Ángeles. De momento tenía demasiadas cosas de qué ocuparse. Y Serena era una de ellas.

Se daba cuenta de que su acercamiento a Serena no había sido el mejor. Ella no era una mujer fácil de predecir. Era tan cabezona como volátil y hermosa, pero Darien no la dejaría escapar aquella vez.

Serena se había vuelto casi tan importante como el Proyecto de Catalina y ambos eran desafíos que quería ganar.

Darien terminó su copa, se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió.

Antes de ver a Serena en el hotel tenía que hacer algo importante.

Serena miró el reloj digital en la mesilla. Eran las dos y diez y Darien se había retrasado. No era normal en él que se retrasara para una reunión.

Ella se miró en el espejo, se alisó la falda y se irguió. Dejó la chaqueta en la cama y salió al balcón para respirar aire fresco.

Desde que había llegado a la isla se sentía nerviosa. El viaje en barco con Darien había sido el principio, y cuando había pensado que las cosas no podían ir peor, habían empeorado.

No sabía en qué posición estaba con Darien. Él era su jefe, eso estaba claro. Quería ser su amante. Y ahí era donde todo se confundía. Ella sabía que no debía involucrarse en una relación con él. Sin embargo, cuando la había besado y la había acariciado tiernamente, le habían asaltado los recuerdos maravillosos del pasado con Darien. Había sucumbido a él, y aún estaba afectada por sus besos, y por las caricias en algunas partes de su anatomía. Darien había dejado una marca en su cuerpo.

Un golpe suave en la puerta la sobresaltó. Se preguntó quién podría ser. Ciertamente los golpes de Darien siempre eran más fuertes. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al verlo, vestido con unos shorts color caqui, un polo y sandalias.

Se ha cancelado nuestra reunión –dijo entrando con una bolsa de tienda en la mano–. Y me ha parecido que podríamos pasar un tiempo juntos.

¿Juntos?

Sí, ya sabes, relajados, en la playa, bajo el sol...

Serena miró a Darien, sorprendida por su actitud relajada.

Eso sería estupendo –respondió ella.

El último lugar donde ella podría relajarse sería mirando el mar, pensó.

Pero no tengo ropa adecuada. Lo siento. Tendrás que ir solo.

Darien levantó la bolsa.

Por eso he traído esto –dijo Darien.

Serena lo vio poner la bolsa encima de la cama.

Oh, yo tenía esperanzas de que fuera la comida.

Darien la miró de arriba abajo.

Depende de la interpretación que se le pueda dar.

¿Qué? ¿Qué me has traído? –Serena se acercó a la bolsa blanca y vació el contenido encima de la cama.

Había trajes de baño, pareos y chanclas. Serena levantó un bikini blanco.

¿Un tanga? –lo miró–. En mi vida me pondré esto.

Darien se rió y señaló los otros trajes de baño.

¿Y qué te parece el negro?

Serena lo miró intensamente antes de agarrarlo y mirarlo detenidamente. El bikini tenía bastante más tela que el tanga.

Serena agitó la cabeza y dijo:

No conoces mi talla.

Darien se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos.

Conozco tu cuerpo, Serena. Te irá bien.

Ella se puso colorada, y una vez más agradeció su piel aceitunada que ocultaba su incomodidad.

La verdad es que preferiría quedarme.

Darien se cruzó de brazos.

De acuerdo, nos quedaremos. ¿Qué supones que podemos hacer aquí toda la tarde?

No te he invitado –respondió ella.

Darien se sentó en el sofá.

Serena, ¿de qué tienes miedo? Bajaremos, comeremos en un bar, nos relajaremos y pasaremos unas horas en la playa.

Sabes que no me gusta el agua.

Viajaste treinta y tantos kilómetros sobre el agua para llegar aquí.

Lo sé. Me aterra el viaje de vuelta –contestó ella.

Darien señaló la ropa.

Pruébate el rojo, Serena. Es un traje de baño de una sola pieza.

Serena lo miró y frunció el ceño.

Con más escotes y agujeros que un queso gruyere.

¿Te has dado cuenta también de eso? –Darien parecía divertido–. Venga, Serena. Debes estar muerta de hambre ya.

El estómago de Serena hizo ruido. Afortunadamente Darien no lo oyó. Tenía hambre y parecía que el único modo de salir del hotel era irse con él.

De acuerdo, me pondré el rojo.

Serena agarró el traje de baño, un pareo de muchos colores y unas chanclas brillantes y se metió en el cuarto de baño, ignorando la risa de Darien que se oía desde el salón. Ella sabía que él tenía razón. Todo lo que le había comprado le iría bien.

Perfectamente.

Serena bebió su piña colada. El frescor de la bebida suavizó su garganta. Llevaba puesto el bañador rojo y el pareo. Darien estaba frente a ella, conversando amenamente. Le contó historias de cuando había estado trabajando con su padre, conociendo el negocio, aprendiendo el oficio y luego reemplazándolo cuando éste había muerto y Endy se había vuelto a casar y había empezado una nueva vida en Belle Star Stables. Le había contado la historia de su vida desde que había dejado El Paso hasta el presente. Por supuesto estaba segura de que había dejado de lado su vida amorosa, y la relación entre ellos del pasado.

Si lo que había querido era que ella se relajara, lo había logrado. Los dos vasos de piña colada frente a ella habrían ayudado seguramente.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste cuando llegaste a Los Ángeles? –preguntó Darien con curiosidad.

Serena siempre había querido que Darien comprendiera cómo había cambiado su vida el encuentro entre ellos. Había habido tantas cosas que no se habían dicho... Tal vez ahora era el momento de decir la verdad, al menos en parte. Ella siempre había querido que Darien confiara en ella y tal vez aquél fuera un primer paso en recuperar su confianza en ella.

–Siempre me había gustado Los Ángeles. Rey y yo nos conocimos y compartimos piso durante cuatro años. Éramos chicas de mundos muy diferentes. Aunque, como me criaron en Austin, mis padres eran urbanos. Tenían un pequeño restaurante italiano. Mi madre era una cocinera muy buena.

–Como lo eras tú, si no recuerdo mal.

–Gracias. Era un negocio llevado por la familia. Yo trabajé allí hasta que fui a la universidad.

–Y después de la universidad, cuando te fuiste de El Paso, ¿qué hiciste?

Serena miró a Darien. Éste acababa de comer un sándwich y estaba comiendo patatas fritas, y bebiendo su segunda cerveza. Como no vio ninguna señal de resentimiento, continuó.

Busqué trabajo y trabajé aquí y allí. Nada estimulante, pero todo el tiempo estuve trabajando en diseño de ropa. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que había tirado cuatro años de mi vida en la universidad. Debí seguir mi instinto. Empecé a estudiar en el Instituto de la Moda y me encantó. Cuando terminé, puse mi propio negocio, o al menos, lo intenté.

¿Qué quieres decir con que lo intentaste? ¿Qué sucedió?

Serena tomó aliento y siguió:

No tenía dinero, así que me asocié con otra persona. Un hombre. Parecía tener más sentido de los negocios que yo. Tenía ideas muy buenas. Pedimos varios créditos para crear la empresa... Yo confié en él...

¿Fue un error?

Un error muy grande.

Darien dejó la cerveza en la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella.

Te escucho.

Me robó los diseños y todo el dinero que habíamos pedido prestado. No tengo idea de dónde está él ni qué le pasó.

Darien la estudió un momento.

¿Tenías una relación con él?

Serena hizo una pausa. Luego lo admitió:

Sí. Era encantador y estar con él era muy fácil...

Darien se echó atrás en el asiento y la miró.

Ahora lo comprendo. Por qué aceptaste el trabajo conmigo.

Tengo deudas, Darien. Debo mucho dinero a mucha gente.

No deberías tener que devolverlo todo.

Algunos préstamos estaban a mi nombre solamente; muchos de ellos.

Darien asintió. Y ella agradeció que no le hubiera dicho lo tonta que había sido.

Pienso pagar todas las deudas. No habrá nada que no haga para limpiar mi buen nombre. Y todavía quiero realizar mi sueño. Aún tengo los diseños en mi cabeza. Sé que puedo hacerlos, pero antes tengo que pagar mis deudas.

Él la miró.

¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

Serena se encogió de hombros y sonrió:

Es mejor que no lo sepas. No importa. Como te he dicho, haré lo que sea para pagarlo. Luego pienso empezar con Diseños GiGi yo sola. Estoy decidida.

Darien la miró con admiración, y ella se sorprendió.

Incómoda por su actitud, Serena cambió de tema.

¿Has terminado de comer?

Él sonrió.

¿Ves que haya dejado algo en el plato? Entonces será mejor que nos relajemos en la playa.

Darien se puso de pie, dejó dinero en la mesa y tomó su mano.

Diez minutos más tarde estaban tomando el sol con crema protectora en tumbonas alquiladas en la playa. Darien llevaba gafas oscuras. Su pecho estaba desnudo y sus largas piernas estaban extendidas encima de una toalla. Tenía un aspecto magnífico.

Cuando una niña se metió debajo de una ola, Serena exclamó:

¡Oh, no!

Darien miró y notó el sobresalto de Serena.

Cuando ambos vieron a la niña jugar con las olas y reírse, ella pareció aliviada.

Ven, Serena. Vamos a dar un paseo.

¿Adónde?

Por la playa.

Serena agitó la cabeza furiosamente.

No, gracias.

Te hará bien.

Yo... No puedo, Darien.

¿Por qué no lo quería comprender?, pensó ella. Él le agarró la mano y le dijo:

Creo que sí puedes. Confía en mí en esto –se quitó las gafas para mirarla a los ojos–. Ven. Me harás un favor.

¿Un favor? ¿Cómo?

Es una tortura estar sentado a tu lado con ese traje de baño. No es de buen gusto hacerlo en una playa pública. Así que, hazme el favor y da un paseo conmigo. Necesito una distracción.

Serena se rió, a pesar de su miedo.

Eres un mentiroso, Darien. Sé lo que quieres.

No estés tan segura de que miento –la miró a los ojos y agregó–: No me tientes. Preferiría estar en una playa privada contigo, pero habrá que conformarse con esto.

Serena no lo creyó, pero su poder de persuasión no podía negarse.

De acuerdo. Demos un paseo corto.

Darien asintió, se puso las gafas oscuras y agarró su mano.

Vamos.

El paseo que Serena esperó que fuera de cinco minutos, acabó siendo de media hora.

Darien la llevó de la mano, y ella sabía que aquella vez lo hacía como ayuda moral más que por necesidad de intimidad con ella.

Cuando llegaron a una cala apartada de la gente, Darien se detuvo al lado del agua y la giró para mirarla a los ojos.

Quédate aquí –Darien le agarró ambas manos y se miraron a los ojos–. Sigue mirándome.

Serena contuvo la respiración.

Si quieres torturarme, lo estás consiguiendo.

Estoy intentando ayudarte. La ola viene hacia aquí.

Serena se contrajo.

Darien la agarró fuertemente.

No te muevas. Deja simplemente que se deshaga en tus pies. Serena, ¡mírame!

Ella lo hizo. Lo miró a los ojos.

Serena, por una vez, quiso creer que la quería ayudar.

Pero él no sabía lo que era para ella estar de pie en aquella playa, y darle su confianza.

El agua golpeó sus tobillos.

Serena cerró los ojos y resistió los deseos de correr hacia tierra firme.

Primero sintió el frío, luego la humedad. Duró sólo segundos y cuando el agua se marchó, abrió los ojos.

Darien estaba allí, observándola, sujetando sus manos.

Lo has hecho –dijo él con admiración–. Sé que no ha sido fácil.

¿Puedo irme al hotel ahora?

Darien sonrió.

Una vez no es suficiente. Contigo nunca lo es.

Darien tiró de ella y la besó, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

Ella casi no se dio cuenta de que la siguiente ola bañaba los dedos de sus pies.


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

Los siguientes días pasaron volando, y Serena sintió que se había ganado cada dólar del sueldo. Asistió a reunión tras reunión y pasó gran parte del tiempo en el barco trabajando sobre la propuesta, revisando todo dos y tres veces. Darien era tenaz en su trabajo y muy meticuloso con los detalles. Trabajaba con total concentración. Sólo cuando terminaban el trabajo, al final del día, la miraba con ojos de deseo.

Pero ambos estaban agotados físicamente y mentalmente y Serena agradeció que él mantuviera la distancia.

Habían pasado tres días desde el episodio en la playa, en que Darien la había llevado a la orilla del mar. Y cada mañana desde entonces, él la convencía para que diera descalza un paseo corto con él por la playa. Él se arremangaba los pantalones, se quitaba los zapatos y le sugería que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Serena había empezado a acostumbrarse a la sensación del agua golpeando suavemente sus pies. Incluso se había acostumbrado a estar en el yate, trabajando en el pequeño despacho de Darien o en el puesto de navegación. Lo que aún la asustaban eran los viajes en la lancha neumática hasta el barco. El pequeño bote tubular con el que Darien iba y venía lentamente al muelle, la acercaba demasiado a la superficie del agua y la hacía enfrentarse a sus miedos.

En aquel momento estaban en el bote neumático volviendo al hotel, y Darien le pidió lo que le llevaba pidiendo en los últimos tres días:

Pon la mano en el agua, Serena.

Hoy, no, Darien –respondió Serena, como siempre.

Pero aquella vez Darien frunció el ceño y la miró con determinación.

Casi hemos terminado con nuestro trabajo aquí. Es ahora o nunca –respondió.

Serena se cruzó de brazos.

A mí no me importa que sea «nunca» –replicó Serena.

Entonces, es posible que no lleguemos nunca a la orilla –Darien apartó el bote de la costa, alejándolo de la bahía.

Serena se puso tensa. No era posible que Darien hablase en serio. No podía ser que le hiciera eso a ella.

Darien, no hagas eso...

Al ver la expresión de pánico en la cara de Serena, Darien apagó el motor del bote y le habló con tono más amable:

Tienes puesto el chaleco salvavidas. No estamos en agua profunda, y Serena, yo estoy contigo. No dejaré que te pase nada. Créeme.

No era la primera vez que Darien le pedía que confiara en él.

Para cualquier persona, que le pidieran que tocase el agua del mar debía ser una cosa sin importancia, pero no sería lo mismo si hubiera visto que el agua se tragaba a sus padres.

Pero Serena también sabía que era hora de enfrentarse a sus temores, y no dejar que éstos dirigieran su vida.

Serena respiró profundamente, miró a Darien y armándose de coraje, puso la mano en el agua. La movió y salpicó agua a su alrededor. Sintió un estremecimiento.

Me las pagarás por esto –dijo Serena. Pero no era sincera.

No lo dudo –respondió él con una sonrisa.

Cuando Serena sacó la mano del agua, Darien pareció satisfecho.

Y ella agradeció que él se diera cuenta de lo difícil que le resultaba aquello.

Ahora siéntate. Vamos a seguir.

Darien encendió el motor nuevamente.

Cuando llegaron al muelle, Darien ayudó a Serena a salir del bote, y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Lo has hecho muy bien –le dijo.

Serena se sintió como una niña que se ganaba el orgullo de sus mayores, y sintió una sensación de alivio.

Nadie sabía el terror que había sentido ese día, y finalmente, con la ayuda de Darien, estaba aprendiendo a aceptar lo que había sucedido y a superar el miedo.

No me has dado otra opción.

Darien sonrió nuevamente.

Lo sé. Es mi modo de operar. Pero ha funcionado. Creo que estás cambiando lentamente. ¿Sigues queriendo que pague lo que te he hecho hacer?

Serena lo miró a los ojos.

Todavía no lo he decidido.

Puedes decidirlo durante la cena esta noche. No se trata de trabajo. Sólo de placer. Cenaremos tranquilamente en Portofino y lo celebraremos.

¿Celebraremos?

Nuestro trabajo en la isla está casi terminado. La oferta está lista y nos merecemos un tiempo de relax y de placer.

Serena cerró los ojos, imaginando una buena comida, música suave, luces tenues.

Mmm. Suena bien.

Lo será. Venga, te acompañaré al hotel para que te prepares.

Cuando Darien le puso la mano en la espalda, Serena se detuvo.

De acuerdo. Te veré abajo, en el Portofino, dentro de tres horas.

Serena se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, evidentemente agradecida por su ayuda. Gracias a él, finalmente estaba recuperando una parte de sí misma que había perdido hacía nueve años.

Darien estuvo listo temprano. Se había vestido con un traje de seda liviano, y caminó de un lado a otro en su barco, deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Apagó el ordenador, cerró su maletín y desconectó su mente del trabajo.

Estaba listo para el placer. Con Serena.

Decidió que estaría mejor esperando en el Portofino, tomando una copa en lugar de caminando en el interior de su barco. Así que llevó el barco a Avalon y caminó hacia el hotel mientras el sol se escondía en el horizonte.

Peter, el maître, lo recibió inmediatamente.

Buenas noches, señor Chiba. ¿Le busco una mesa?

Sí, gracias, Peter. Seremos sólo dos. Y me gustaría una mesa en un rincón.

Por supuesto... Por aquí... –dijo Peter.

El maître lo llevó a una mesa en un rincón de la habitación suavemente iluminada, y le ofreció un asiento.

Ésta está bien.

¿Está disfrutando de su estancia aquí, en la isla, señor Chiba?

Darien conversó amistosamente con el hombre unos minutos. Cuando Peter le dio la carta de vinos, Darien agitó la cabeza inmediatamente.

No hace falta. Tomaré un whisky con hielo. Y cuando llegue la dama, una botella del mejor champán.

Por supuesto. Haré que le traigan la copa inmediatamente.

Cuando Peter se marchó, Darien miró el restaurante esperando encontrar a Serena temprano también. Pero no tuvo suerte.

Luego se abrió la puerta y apareció ella.

Estaba deslumbrante con su vestido blanco con vuelo. Todos se dieron vuelta para mirarla. Llevaba el pelo suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros en ondas.

Darien se levantó inmediatamente y dio un paso adelante.

Serena caminó directamente hacia la barra y se acercó a un hombre que estaba de espaldas a él. Darien detuvo su paso hacia ella y dio marcha atrás. Luego se apoyó en la pared del fondo, mientras bebía su copa, y observaba.

El hombre la invitó a una copa. Conversaron un momento y luego se dieron la vuelta levemente, de manera que sus perfiles estuvieron visibles.

La sangre hirvió en sus venas en el momento en que reconoció al misterioso hombre. Era John Wheatley, presidente y director ejecutivo de Construcciones Creekside, su única competencia real.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Serena bebiendo una copa y compartiendo sonrisas con él? Parecían muy compenetrados, se susurraban y acercaban sus cabezas. Evidentemente, Serena no sabía que él estaba allí. Darien había llegado temprano a propósito y ella también. Probablemente Serena no sospechase que él llegaría tan temprano.

Un río de pensamientos cruzó la mente de Darien, tratando de imaginar por qué Serena podía estar conversando con su competidor.

Y de pronto todo se le aclaró.

Wheatley metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una chequera. Firmó el cheque, lo cortó del talón y se lo dio a Serena en la mano. Ella no se molestó en mirar la cantidad. Simplemente abrió su bolso y lo guardó en él sin dudarlo. Como si supiera cuál era la cantidad. Como si aquello hubiera estado todo preparado.

Wheatley y Serena intercambiaron algunas palabras más, luego él le dio un beso en la mejilla, la miró y se marchó.

Darien se terminó el whisky y de repente volvieron a su mente las palabras de Serena: «haré todo lo posible para recuperar mi buen nombre. Haré lo que haga falta para pagar mis deudas».

Serena lo había vuelto a hacer. Lo había tomado por tonto. ¡Y pensar que él había admirado su determinación y tesón! Le había gustado su actitud decidida y luchadora. Pero había estado ciego. No había visto venir aquello. Sin embargo ella prácticamente se lo había dicho. No podía confiar en Serena. Era inescrupulosa.

Había conspirado con el enemigo. Ella tenía acceso a todos los archivos del Triple B, a todas sus ideas y a la oferta del proyecto. Darien casi no podía ver por la furia. Pero estaba más enfadado consigo mismo que con ella, por haber bajado la guardia. Por empezar a creer que Serena había cambiado. Por estar a punto de enamorarse de ella nuevamente.

Ella había mostrado su verdadera personalidad aquella noche. Era una mentirosa. Lo había traicionado. Y Darien la haría pagar por ello. Aquello no quedaría impune.

Darien salió por la puerta de atrás del establecimiento y volvió a entrar por el frente. Planeó su venganza. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo había apartado de su propósito demasiado tiempo.

Serena terminó el chadornnay y estaba dejando la copa en la barra cuando unos fuertes brazos envolvieron su cintura por detrás y la apretaron contra un cuerpo masculino.

Estás muy guapa esta noche –susurró como una caricia Darien.

Ella se apoyó en él, y cerró los ojos.

Era Darien.

Su sola fragancia la estremecía, y Serena se regodeó en su tacto, en su perfume, mezcla de hombre y almizcle.

Sus defensas se estaban debilitando. Aquel día estaba demasiado contenta como para resistirse. Las cosas estaban yendo tan bien, en todos los sentidos de su vida, así que, ¿por qué no disfrutar de la noche con un hombre increíblemente atractivo?

Llegas temprano –dijo ella.

Darien la giró en sus brazos, y el vuelo de su vestido blanco rozó los muslos de él.

No veía la hora de volver a verte –dijo él con intensidad en su mirada.

Darien le agarró la barbilla y alzó su boca para darle un beso. La besó apasionadamente, profundamente, pero dejó de besarla enseguida.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo encontró observándola.

Vayamos a cenar –dijo Darien.

Tomó la mano de Serena y ella lo siguió a una mesa puesta para dos en un rincón del restaurante. Él la hizo sentar y luego ocupó su silla. Un camarero fue inmediatamente con un cubo con una botella de champán caro. Lo puso en la mesa y Darien se lo agradeció antes de girarse hacia ella y decirle:

El Portofino es famoso por su buen servicio.

Darien sirvió dos copas y con una sonrisa le dio una a Serena. –Por ti, Serena. Finalmente he podido conocer a la mujer que eres.

Aquél era un nuevo Darien, uno que ella no había visto antes.

Serena chocó su copa con la de él, satisfecha con el brindis.

¿La había perdonado? ¿Se había dado cuenta finalmente de que ella era una mujer en quien se podía confiar? ¿Podrían olvidarse del pasado finalmente?

Lentamente, Serena estaba superando el miedo al agua. Tenía que agradecérselo a Darien, quien la había ayudado con su insistencia.

Chocaron las copas, y ella miró los hermosos ojos verdes de Darien.

No te olvides de Triple B. Deberíamos brindar por un trabajo bien hecho, Darien.

Darien pestañeó y por un momento ella pensó que lo había perdido, pero entonces él sonrió y asintió.

Es verdad, la Triple B. Brindemos por mi empresa y tu papel en su éxito.

Serena se llevó la copa a los labios y dijo:

Es un esfuerzo de un equipo.

Darien la miró por encima del borde de la copa y luego sorbió el champán.

Y tú siempre quieres estar en el equipo ganador, ¿no? –comentó él suavemente pero con una sospechosa intensidad en su mirada.

Serena sabía lo importante que era para él ganar aquella oferta.

Espero estarlo –respondió Serena.

Terminaron la botella de champán, cenaron con pan italiano, ensalada César, escalopes y una tarta de frambuesa como postre, con música de Sinatra de fondo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, la cabeza de Serena le daba vueltas después de una exquisita cena, un champán caro y la compañía embriagadora de Darien.

Serena se puso de pie y suspiró.

Gracias por la cena. Ha sido una noche maravillosa. Pero me parece que quiero irme a la cama.

Darien le había agarrado la mano.

He pensado en ello toda la noche, cariño –contestó Darien.

Antes de que ella pudiera registrar el comentario, Darien la envolvió en sus brazos y la acompañó hasta salir del comedor, cambiando de tema mientras subían a su suite.

Él estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Ella había bajado sus defensas, y cuando él tomó de su mano la tarjeta magnética para entrar en su suite, Serena apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras el brazo que le sujetaba la cintura se apretaba más.

Gracias –dijo ella–. Puedo seguir yo sola, a partir de ahora.

Darien agitó la cabeza.

Creo que necesitas más ayuda –susurró él en su oído.

Luego le dio la vuelta para mirarla antes de besarla.

La besó profundamente durante un rato largo, y cuando terminó, el cuerpo de Serena estaba temblando de emoción.

Ella no sabía cuál era el Darien verdadero. Si era el encantador hombre sexy con el que había estado aquella noche, o el despiadado hombre de negocios que no se rendía nunca que había visto durante aquella semana. Pero no le importaba. Su corazón estaba derretido, junto con el resto de su cuerpo.

Déjame que te acompañe... –comentó Darien.

La estrechó en sus brazos, y ella sintió su calor, su deseo, y se excitó.

Suspiró. Se daba cuenta de que no podía evitar el flujo de pasión entre ellos.

Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Pero es más divertido si lo hago yo.

¿Sí?

¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Ella lo había hecho una vez y no lo había olvidado. Se había entregado a él completamente y sin dudarlo y la noche había sido mágica. Más tarde, cuando ella había creído que él la había traicionado, ella se había marchado lejos.

En aquel momento su amiga Rey no había sabido lo que sus mentiras les habían costado a ellos dos. Pero era demasiado tarde para lamentos. Tal vez ahora, finalmente, podrían superar todo aquello.

Darien la hizo entrar en la suite y cerró la puerta. Pero no la dejó alejarse. Le agarró los hombros con ambas manos, le dio vuelta y la estrechó en sus brazos, apoyado en la puerta.

Ella sintió la excitación en todo su cuerpo. Se le aflojaron las piernas. Darien había tomado el control de la situación, y aquella vez ella cedió sin resistirse.

Hoy será la gran noche –dijo él con un sensual suspiro.

En el fondo de la mente de Serena, ella relacionó a Darien con su yate, con su fuerza y su movimiento suave.

Sí –suspiró ella.

Darien no perdió el tiempo. Levantó las manos y le desató los tirantes de su vestido. Dejó de mirarle la cara para observar cómo se deslizaban y caían hasta dejar sus pechos al descubierto.

Darien los miró y su respiración se agitó.

Ella quería que la tocase, sentir su boca. La mirada de Darien era demasiado tentadora.

Él se quitó la chaqueta torpemente. Luego la camisa, ayudado por Serena. Tiraron las prendas con descuido.

Darien la agarró por detrás y tiró de Serena hacia él. Ella se derritió contra su cuerpo. Él sintió sus pechos contra su torso, sus piernas contra su erección.

Ella lo sintió. Lo deseó. Sintió su respiración en su cuello, sus labios deslizándose por ella. Darien le abrió la cremallera del vestido, y lo bajó. Vio sus braguitas blancas de encaje en el recorrido, y luego la dejó desnuda frente a él, con las sandalias puestas.

Es mejor de lo que lo recordaba –comentó Darien, antes de darle la vuelta de manera que fuese ella quien tuviera la espalda contra la puerta.

Serena respiró agitadamente. Darien no le dio tiempo a pensar. Se arrodilló delante de ella, y le acarició las pantorrillas. Luego deslizó las manos hacia arriba, por sus rodillas, y subió por sus muslos.

A ella la asaltó un cúmulo de sensaciones. Su cuerpo se moría por él. No podía pensar en nada.

Ábrete para mí, cariño –le dijo él.

Y ella lo hizo. Abrió sus piernas y los dedos de Darien encontraron el centro de su feminidad. Ella se estremeció cuando él tocó la pequeña protuberancia desde la que se irradiaba el calor y el deseo. Ella gimió serenamente. El erótico sonido retumbó en la habitación.

Darien la acarició un solo segundo con los dedos y luego decidió acariciarla con la boca. Serena gritó de placer. Era una exquisita tortura, que la habría desmoronado de no ser porque Darien la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura.

Su boca encontró los pétalos de su sexo y los abrió. Luego su lengua encontró su esencia femenina y la temperatura de Serena aumentó hasta arder. Él la acarició sin piedad mientras ella gemía y se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, buscando un ritmo y un movimiento que se acoplara a su feroz demanda.

Él se puso de pie bruscamente, sacó un paquete del bolsillo de su pantalón antes de quitarse la ropa que le quedaba. En unos segundos, la levantó y acomodó el cuerpo de Serena al de él.

Envuélveme con tus piernas, cariño –le ordenó.

Ella lo hizo. Observó cómo la miraba, la pasión en sus ojos, algo que la derretía.

Él entró en ella lentamente. Ella lo sintió mientras miraba sus ojos de lascivia. Ella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recibiendo de Darien lo que él le ofrecía. Lentamente, como si extrajera el placer de su interior, él la llenó completamente.

Y cuando se movió, ella lo abrazó fuertemente, y extrajo también su goce.

Serena lo oyó gemir, gruñir, un sonido carnal de profunda satisfacción, y a partir de aquel momento, él empezó a moverse más rápidamente, con poderosos empujes, penetrándola hasta lo más profundo. Se movió más rápidamente, casi violentamente, y Serena se acopló a su ritmo, satisfaciendo sus más profundos deseos.

Darien no la estaba besando ni acariciando tan cariñosamente como en el pasado, Serena notó la diferencia en el modo en que le hizo el amor. Pero su cuerpo y su mente estaban en otro mundo. Apretó sus piernas a él, y se entregó a su fuerza y poder sensual.

Ella notó que él llegaba a la cima del placer, y lo siguió y se convulsionó con cada empuje suyo, hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos y exhaustos.

Darien la bajó al suelo. La abrazó y le susurró al oído:

Ni se te ocurra vestirte. Te quiero desnuda y en esa cama, toda la noche.

No eran las palabras de amor ni de adoración que ella esperaba. Serena se apartó y lo miró. Por un momento vio una mirada fría en sus ojos. Luego él pestañeó. Ella intentó comprender, pero entonces Darien puso una expresión más tierna y la besó.

Sus labios eran dulces y suaves, y él la acurrucó, la reconfortó y le acarició los hombros, y luego los pechos, haciéndola sentir finalmente como si fuera una mujer a quien acabase de amar.

Tú también quieres esto, ¿no es verdad, cariño? –preguntó Darien con una encantadora sonrisa.

Ella no tenía que pensar. Estaba totalmente enamorada de Darien.

Acercó su cara y lo besó.

No hay ningún lugar donde me apetezca más estar –respondió Serena.

Darien asintió. Luego la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

La noche acababa de empezar.


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Darien le hizo el amor lentamente aquella vez, disfrutando de la cama doble. Le acarició cada parte de su cuerpo, explorando cada centímetro. Ella estaba disfrutando de cada uno de sus besos, de cada una de sus caricias, estremeciéndose con su contacto.

Le besó el cuello, los hombros, los pechos. Ella le ofreció el cuerpo y él lo tomó sin dudarlo, hasta que ella sintió como si estuvieran conectados.

Aunque Darien apenas habló, ella sintió su deseo, su mirada apasionada, el calor y la excitación que no podía ocultar.

Ella deseó un futuro lleno de ese mismo deseo.

Él le puso los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se los sujetó y se adentró en ella una vez más, sujetándola firmemente, con los ojos cerrados.

Quería esto... Te he deseado desde el momento en que te vi entrar en la cocina de tía Luna.

Darien abrió los ojos y la miró. Luego volvió a entrar en ella lentamente.

Oh, Darien, yo también te deseaba.

Pero Darien no le respondió. Sino que continuó:

Yo quería un futuro contigo, Serena, pero tú huiste.

Darien –dijo ella suavemente–. No hablemos del pasado. Pensemos sólo en esta noche.

Ella no quería que nada estropeara aquel momento tan especial con él.

Él la miró a los ojos. Luego asintió.

Pensemos en esta noche, entonces –susurró y le dio un beso.

Serena suspiró, feliz, y tuvo esperanzas de que aquella noche cambiase finalmente su relación. Que la traición y la duda dieran paso a la confianza y a la esperanza.

Ella movió el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que él, hasta llegar a la culminación. Luego él se derrumbó encima de ella, respirando agitadamente. Serena lo abrazó fuertemente. Aún sentía su cuerpo caliente. Cuando él rodó y se puso boca arriba, giró con ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos, y acurrucando su cabeza debajo de su mentón varonil.

Ella se sintió protegida allí, y se adormiló un momento, acurrucada en los brazos fuertes de Darien.

Serena se despertó y encontró la cama vacía. Con pereza, miró el reloj digital. Era la una de la madrugada. Se levantó de la cama, buscando a Darien. Se lo encontró parcialmente vestido apoyado en la baranda del balcón, mirando el mar.

Silenciosamente, Serena se puso la camisa de Darien y fue de puntillas al balcón. Se quedó de pie detrás de él, con el corazón latiéndole agitadamente.

Ella estaba tan enamorada de él que casi no lo aguantaba. Pero él no había hablado de sus sentimientos, y ella sabía que a Darien le llevaría tiempo.

¿No puedes dormir? –preguntó Serena.

Darien se dio la vuelta. Su expresión pensativa se desvaneció, pero ella la había visto un instante.

Simplemente te estoy esperando.

¿A mí? –ella se señaló en medio del pecho.

Te dije que te quería desnuda toda la noche, pero, ¡maldita sea!, estás muy sexy con eso.

Ella sintió una sensación de alivio. Por un momento había visto una mirada en los ojos de Darien que la había asustado y había amenazado aquel nuevo comienzo de aquella noche.

¿Sexy?

Él la tomó en sus brazos.

Sexy, Serena. Atractiva. Eres una Mata Hari, nena.

No creo, Darien. ¿Te estoy matando?

Él le tomó la mano y la llevó de nuevo a la suite.

Sí, soy hombre muerto.

Darien se subió a la cama y la animó a que se subiera a horcajadas de él. Ella trepó por sus muslos y lo miró con deseo.

Darien agarró la camisa que Serena llevaba puesta y se la bajó para dejar al descubierto sus hombros. La camisa se abrió, y Darien levantó las manos para acariciarle los pezones con los pulgares. Un gemido de éxtasis salió de Serena, por aquella tortura explícita de placer.

Mátame de nuevo, cariño.

Darien tenía el vaquero con la cremallera abierta y Serena tiró de ellos para bajárselos y luego quitárselos. Le puso el preservativo y se colocó encima de él, deseosa de complacerlo, de tenerlo dentro. Cuan do lo hizo, la cara de Darien se tensó, su deseo y placer eran evidentes. Ella se movió encima de él. Su erección era dura y fuerte, y la llenaba haciéndola completa.

Darien la hizo mover con suaves órdenes y ella subió y bajó encima de él. Darien le acarició los pezones, luego bajó las manos para agarrarle la cintura y moverla, para aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos. La pasión fluyó entre ellos, y ella no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, donde él expresaba realmente su deseo, y su salvaje abandono.

El galope fue desenfrenado. Pareció que se estremecía la tierra. Ella llegó a la cima del placer primero, convulsionándose, fuera de control.

Así, así, nena... Dámelo todo –dijo él.

Y cuando lo hizo, él la puso boca arriba, y tomó el control. Empujó una vez más y explotó dentro de ella hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mover un músculo.

Darien se quedó tumbado boca arriba, respirando agitadamente.

Ahora puedes enterrarme, si quieres.

Serena se acurrucó contra él y los brazos de Darien la envolvieron automáticamente.

Estoy demasiado cansada –respondió Serena–. Mañana.

Darien gruñó suavemente.

No quiero pensar en mañana –contestó, agotado.

El sol entraba por la ventana de la suite, y la claridad golpeó la cara de Darien, despertándolo. Aspiró la fragancia de Serena, su pelo, su cuello. Estaban abrazados. Él le acarició la piel con dedos suaves. La fragancia de Serena y el perfume a sexo, lo excitó.

Serena era la mujer perfecta para él.

Agarró sus pechos, y acarició los maduros pezones. Luego deslizó una mano por su torso, y más abajo, por el muslo. Podía pasarse horas acariciándola, que nunca se cansaría.

Serena se despertó.

Mmmmm... –susurró, medio dormida.

Darien le besó el cuello, y con movimientos lánguidos, ella se dio la vuelta en sus brazos. Sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron y ella le sonrió.

Buenos días –dijo.

Él pestañeó.

Luego recordó.

La verdad fue como un golpe en la cabeza.

El engaño.

La traición.

«Haré lo que haga falta para pagar mis deudas», recordó sus palabras.

Había estado a punto de caer en su trampa. Él había compartido la mejor noche de su vida con una mujer a la que tenía que borrar de su vida, una mujer que lo había traicionado.

Para que su venganza fuera completa, tenía que apartarla.

Darien hizo un gesto de dolor. La odiaba por ponerlo en aquella situación, por hacer que él quisiera una venganza, por poner su vida patas arriba otra vez.

Él la arrancaría de su vida. Pero la separación le haría daño a él también. Pero no tenía elección. Tenía que protegerse y proteger su empresa.

No podía estar con una mujer en quien no podía confiar.

Darien se destapó bruscamente.

Serena se sorprendió.

Darien se levantó de la cama y la observó, disfrutando de verla de aquel modo, desnuda y bella, con el cabello cayéndole en los hombros. Sabía que sería la última vez que la vería así.

¿Darien?

Darien se puso los pantalones y se cerró la cremallera.

Vístete –dijo.

¿Por qué? ¿Llegamos tarde...?

Haz las maletas. Estás despedida.

Serena se rió, pensando que era una broma.

¿Qué clase de broma...?

Darien apretó los labios.

No es una broma, Serena. Ya no trabajas para la Triple B.

Serena dejó de sonreír. Tiró de la sábana y se cubrió.

Hablas en serio, ¿no?

Darien agarró su camisa, la que Serena se había puesto la noche anterior, y se la puso. «¡Maldita sea!», pensó. Olía a ella. No se molestó en abrochársela.

Muy en serio.

Serena se levantó y lo miró a los ojos.

No comprendo –dijo.

Furioso al pensar que casi había vuelto a atraparlo, Darien habló con calma:

Te vi anoche, Serena. Aceptando otro soborno. Y esta vez de mi mayor competidor. No lo niegues, cariño. Estuviste en el bar con John Wheatley anoche. Parecíais muy amigos... Así que ni se te ocurra mentirme...

Pero Serena empezó a negarlo, agitando la cabeza.

No, no... –dijo.

Sí, sí. ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? ¿No te bastó con hacerme daño la otra vez? Esta vez no te ha bastado con destruir mi corazón. No, no era suficiente. También has querido destruir mi empresa. Pero has fallado. Lo he descubierto y ahora quiero que te marches.

Serena tenía la cara colorada de furia. Sus ojos ardían. Dio un paso hacia él, y le clavó la mirada.

¿Quieres decir que como creías que te había traicionado, decidiste hacer lo mismo conmigo?

Darien sonrió falsamente.

Creo que el engaño fue de ambas partes anoche.

¡Desgraciado!

¡Lagarta!

Serena cerró los ojos como si quisiera calmar su rabia. Luego caminó hacia donde tenía el bolso y buscó el cheque.

¿Te refieres a este cheque?

Por curiosidad, Darien se acercó a ver la cantidad por la que ella lo había vendido.

Sí, lo es –respondió Darien.

Ella se lo pasó por la cara.

–Léelo, Darien –luego habló con determinación–. Léelo. Y que sepas que jamás, jamás, te perdonaré por esto.

Darien agarró el cheque y lo miró. Su mente pareció bloqueada un momento.

¿Fundación para la Supervivencia?

Serena agarró el cheque y lo guardó en el bolso.

Cuando me fui de El Paso, pensé en romper el cheque de tu padre. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haberlo aceptado, pero ya ves, pensé que me habías traicionado. Pensé... No importa...

Dime, Serena –dijo él más suavemente, pensando que tal vez hubiera cometido un gran error, que le costaría bastante más que su proyecto.

¿Por qué pensaste que yo te había traicionado?

Serena se apartó de él, como si estar cerca de Darien le disgustara.

Ése es un secreto de Rey, pero te diré esto. Vine a Los Ángeles con el corazón destrozado, con el dolor de la pérdida de mis padres y el haberte perdido a ti. Pero tenía el dinero de tu padre y decidí usarlo para algo útil. Ayudé a crear la Fundación para la Supervivencia, una organización sin ánimo de lucro para ayudar y apoyar a los supervivientes de accidentes y a aquéllos que sufren por la pérdida de seres queridos.

Darien hizo un movimiento hacia ella, pero Serena levantó la mano y agitó la cabeza.

No lo hagas –dijo.

No era tanto su actitud como el odio en sus ojos lo que lo dejaba inmóvil.

Y la oyó hablar con una amargura y un desprecio que Darien jamás había oído en su voz.

Conozco a John Wheatley y a su esposa porque perdieron a una criatura con leucemia hace dos años. La fundación los ayudó en esa situación de pérdida. Ayer los vi a ambos en la playa y él quiso darme las gracias. El cheque es una donación.

Darien tomó aliento mientras digería todo aquello.

Se había equivocado acerca de ella, juzgando equivocadamente su lealtad y...

Vete, Darien...

La orden de Serena lo sobresaltó.

¿Qué? –preguntó.

Sal de mi habitación. Vete de mi vida. ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Darien agitó la cabeza.

No, no puedo irme ahora. Admito que...

Serena agarró un zapato y se lo tiró. Él se agachó y la sandalia no le dio en la cabeza, pero sí en el hombro.

¡Vete!

Serena –Darien le advirtió.

Aunque en realidad él se había quedado estupefacto ante su revelación.

Quiero que te marches de esta habitación. ¡Ahora! No quiero volver a verte. Eres igual que tu padre... Frío, despiadado. No tienes corazón... ¡Y estoy harta de tus acusaciones! –exclamó Serena con voz quebradiza.

Se reprimió las ganas de llorar. Darien supo que la había herido. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué diablos no le había dicho ella todo aquello antes?

Serena agarró el florero que había encima de la mesa baja, al lado del sofá, y amenazó con tirárselo.

Te aseguro que lo hago... –dijo.

Darien conocía su pronto. Y sabía que no dudaría.

Me voy... –dijo, yendo hacia la puerta.

Se marchó.

Darien oyó el golpe del cristal contra la puerta en el mismo momento en que la cerró y un montón de juramentos.

Se apoyó en la pared, tratando de absorber todo lo que había sucedido aquel día.

Él había estado terriblemente equivocado, y Serena no lo perdonaría fácilmente.

Darien hizo un gesto de dolor y se masajeó las sienes.

Lo único que podía hacer era darle tiempo para que se enfriase. En aquel momento ella no le iba a hablar. Y él necesitaba tiempo para arreglar aquello.

Y luego hablaría con Rey.

Unas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Serena. No podía creer que él le hubiera hecho tanto daño.

Darien no valía sus lágrimas. No quería volver a verlo. Lo había amado una vez, y hasta aquella mañana había tenido esperanzas de que fuera el Darien que había conocido hacía nueve años. El hombre en el que había podido confiar, cariñoso y amable.

Pero no podía amarlo nunca más. Él le había mostrado su cara despiadada y diabólica, su faceta calculadora. Había tenido razón en acusarlo de ser igual a su padre. Lo era.

Serena metió su ropa en la maleta sin dejar de llorar.

Desgraciado, cerdo, idiota... –murmuró.

Arregló el transporte con Catalina Express para volver a Los Ángeles. Estaba demasiado enfadada como para pensar en su miedo a viajar en barco durante noventa minutos. Se las arreglaría.

Con la maleta en una mano, corrió por la Avenida Crescent hacia el embarcadero, para poder tomar el primer barco que saliera de la isla. Cuando tuviera su billete y estuviera a bordo, no temería nada, sino al contrario: tendría un sentimiento de alivio por haberse deshecho de Darien Chiba y aquella isla.

Se preparó agarrándose a la barandilla. Cuando subieron algunos pasajeros más, el barco se puso en marcha.

Serena se enfrentó a su miedo, obligándose a mirar el mar. Tenía que soportar más de una hora el Pacífico. Cuando llegase al muelle de San Pedro, tendría que enfrentarse al futuro así como a sus temores. Un futuro que no incluiría a Darien Chiba ni a la Triple B.

Y aunque el viaje había sido una prueba de su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la calma, había sido más fácil que olvidar el daño que le había hecho Darien, despreciándola y despidiéndola del empleo, y exigiéndole que hiciera las maletas.

Ni siquiera le había dado el beneficio de la duda. Ni le había preguntado por John Wheatley y el cheque que le había dado.

La había seducido deliberadamente, no por amor ni compasión, sino por venganza, para darle una lección.

Y se había vengado.

Serena se lo había puesto fácil, sucumbiendo a su encanto.

Unas horas más tarde Serena estaba sentada en su pequeño salón, abriendo el correo. Su mano tembló al ver la invitación de boda. Fue otro golpe, sobre todo por lo oportuno del asunto.

Se trataba de la boda de Rey Hino con Roy Zachary Winston.

El resto de la invitación se le nubló.

Después de nueve años Rey había conseguido al hombre de sus sueños.

¡Si Rey no le hubiera dicho todas esas mentiras hacía nueve años!

Tal vez la vida de Serena habría sido diferente, y ella también hubiera tenido al hombre de sus sueños.

Era una pena que ese hombre ya no existiera.


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Darien colgó el teléfono por décima vez en aquellos tres días. Miró la pila de papeles acumulada en su escritorio. No podía concentrarse en su trabajo.

Serena no contestaba el teléfono. No quería hablar con él. Saltaba el contestador automático una y otra vez.

Levantó la invitación a la boda y la miró. Y la nota que Rey había adjuntado a ella.

Rey había estado intentando comunicarse con él toda la semana.

Finalmente habían hablado.

Darien miró por la ventana. Era un día nublado, y el océano se veía gris en lugar de azul.

Serena había cruzado el Pacífico. Sin él. Se había enfrentado a sus miedos sola. Él la había llevado a ello. Y ahora ella no quería hablar con él.

Recordó su sorpresa cuando horas más tarde había ido al Villa Portofino con una docena de rosas rojas y una disculpa sincera, y dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese para arreglar las cosas con ella, y se había encontrado con que Serena se había marchado.

El empleado del hotel se había negado a dar cualquier información. Darien había usado su influencia y su posición con él, y había pedido hablar con el director para conseguir la información. Entonces había sido cuando se había enterado de que Serena se había ido de la isla.

Se había quedado en estado de shock. No lo había previsto. Él sabía que Serena había estado furiosa con él, pero el haberse marchado sola le daba la pista de que no sería fácil conseguir que volviera con él.

Revolvió los papeles de su escritorio y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Se metió el sobre en el bolsillo y salió.

De un modo u otro, Serena hablaría con él.

Y eso sucedería aquella noche.

Serena llevó el plato de la cena al fregadero y agradeció a su casera y amiga, Delia, una vez más.

La comida estaba muy buena, Dee. Gracias. Me hacía falta esto –le dijo.

Lo sé. Y me alegro de que finalmente hayas aceptado la invitación. Marcus y yo hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.

Sus caseros habían sido muy buenos con ella cuando había vuelto de Isla Catalina. Se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba bien y habían tratado de animarla dándole galletas caseras, zumos de mango e invitándola a cenar con ellos. Ella no se había sentido con humor de hacerlo. Pero finalmente aquella noche había aceptado la invitación de sus caseros y amigos y contarles toda la historia desde El Paso hasta Catalina.

Ya se me pasará... –dijo.

Delia enjuagó los platos y se los dio a Serena para que los pusiera en el lavaplatos.

¿Sabes? Es normal que no estés bien. No quieras convencerte de que todo está bien cuando no lo está. Date tiempo.

Serena se secó las manos en los pantalones. No se había sentido muy animada últimamente. Se lo había pasado buscando anuncios clasificados para encontrar trabajo. Y el resultado no había sido positivo.

¿Tiempo para qué?

Delia sonrió.

Sólo tiempo, cariño.

Serena deseó tener el lujo del tiempo. Pero tenía que seguir adelante con su vida, y cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor.

Oh, y no te preocupes por la renta este mes. Marcus y yo no queremos que te estreses por ese motivo.

Tengo el dinero para la renta, Dee. No estoy sin un céntimo.

Su corazón estaba roto, pero afortunadamente su cuenta corriente no estaba en números rojos todavía.

No, pero tienes esa boda este mes, ¿no? Te hará bien volver a ver a los Hino.

Sí, siempre han sido muy amables conmigo. No quiero perderme el volver a verlos. Rey y yo... Bueno, hemos tenido algún distanciamiento, pero seguimos siendo amigas. Me ha pedido que vaya a su fiesta.

Un cambio de aires te hará bien.

¿Os apetece café, señoras? –Marcus asomó la cabeza en la cocina.

Es una buena idea, cariño –dijo Dee–. ¿Te apetece, Serena?

No, gracias –dijo Serena agitando la cabeza.

Marcus entró en la cocina y rodeó los hombros de Serena.

¿Ni un descafeinado? No te quitará el sueño. Te lo prometo.

Serena se rió.

Realmente me tengo que ir. Me gustaría leer un poco.

Marcus le apretó suavemente los hombros y le dijo:

Fuerza, Serena –le dio un beso en la frente.

Dee la abrazó.

Te llevaré ese libro del que te he hablado –dijo Dee mirando a su marido–. Marcus lo ha perdido. Pero yo sé que tiene que estar en algún sitio de la casa. Lo volveré a buscar.

Gracias. Me gustaría leerlo. La cena ha estado estupenda.

Haremos otra pronto.

Adiós, amigos –dijo Serena saliendo por la puerta de atrás.

Atravesó el jardín y se dirigió a su humilde casa de huéspedes.

Una vez dentro, se sentó en el sofá y puso los pies en alto. Llevó un vaso de agua helada y la revista _Vogue. _

Miró el contestador, y se alegró de que no hubiera más mensajes. Esperaba que Darien dejara de llamarla. Se ponía muy nerviosa cada vez que sonaba el teléfono.

Serena abrió la revista de modas. Le gustaba estar al tanto.

Algún día tendría su propia empresa. No se había rendido en ese sueño.

Cuando oyó los golpes en la puerta, Serena se sobresaltó y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

Dee, ¿ya has encontrado el libro? –dijo.

No era Dee. Era Darien.

Su primer pensamiento fue que lo había echado de menos, pero mató ese pensamiento instantáneamente. Su segundo pensamiento fue que lo odiaba. Todavía.

Y su tercer pensamiento fue que estaba muy atractivo con aquel traje de Armani.

Cualquiera que sea el libro que necesitas, yo te lo traeré.

Lo que necesito es que te marches –dijo elegantemente Serena y empezó a cerrar la puerta.

Darien no se lo permitió, interponiendo su brazo. La miró con rabia.

Tenemos que hablar –dijo–. Ahora. Estoy cansado de que te niegues a contestar el teléfono.

Serena se hizo la inocente, sólo para irritarlo.

¿Sí? ¿Has llamado? No recuerdo...

Darien abrió la puerta y entró. Serena vio a Marcus y a Delia tomando café en el jardín. Marcus se puso de pie inmediatamente, decidido a acercarse. Serena agitó la cabeza y le hizo un gesto de que todo estaba bien.

Tendría que tratar con Darien algún día. Sabía que no era el tipo de hombre que deja las cosas en el aire. No, él tenía que tener siempre la última palabra.

Basta de juegos, Serena.

Habló el experto –respondió Serena, sentándose nuevamente en el sofá y abriendo la revista.

Esto es bonito –dijo Darien mirando alrededor.

No se parece en nada a un complejo turístico al lado del mar –contestó Serena.

Darien se sentó al lado de ella y le quitó la revista. La dejó en la mesa baja.

Se te olvida que yo también provengo de origen humilde.

Serena se entretuvo con su coleta. Sabía que no estaba muy atractiva, sin embargo la mirada de Darien parecía decir lo contrario.

¿Qué quieres, Darien?

Él sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

Sé la verdad. He hablado con Rey.

¿Y?

Darien se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

Y estoy de mal humor.

Somos dos –dijo ella con una sonrisa débil.

Darien agitó la cabeza.

No tenía ni idea. Todo este tiempo... No sabía que Rey me había usado como escudo para Roy Winston.

Ella estaba enamorada de Roy y sabía que sus padres se enfadarían si se enteraban. Le habían advertido que no se involucrase en una relación con Roy. No era un buen chico.

No, no lo era. Lo habían echado de varios institutos. Sus padres eran los borrachos del pueblo...

Después de la universidad, cuando volvimos a El Paso, recuerdo que los Hino le dijeron a Rey que los Winston seguían igual, y que Roy había sido arrestado por una pelea en un bar.

Darien asintió.

Sí, lo recuerdo. Yo estaba allí. Roy pagó el pato. Éramos cinco, pero el sheriff arrestó sólo a Roy. Se lo conocía como una persona que causaba problemas, así que naturalmente lo acusaron a él, pero todos éramos culpables –dijo.

Serena siguió hablando:

Entonces cuando Rey pensó que estaba embarazada, sintió pánico. Amaba a Roy, pero sabía que sus padres jamás lo aceptarían. Al señor Hino le acababan de diagnosticar un problema de corazón. Y Rey temió que la noticia causara un ataque a su padre. Dijo que tú eras el padre del bebé. Rey sabía que les caías bien a sus padres, por lo menos. Pensó que lo iban a aceptar. Pero ella no sabía que nosotros teníamos una relación íntima. Si te acuerdas, Rey se había ido esa semana con su madre. Yo no había tenido oportunidad de contarle a Rey mis sentimientos por ti.

Serena tomó aliento y siguió:

Ella sólo intentaba proteger a su familia. Y a Roy. Cuando me dijo que tú eras el padre del niño, fue un shock para mí. Acabábamos de estar juntos y pensé...

Pensaste lo peor de mí... –dijo Darien.

Serena exclamó entonces:

¿Qué otra cosa iba a pensar? Mi mejor amiga me confesó que tú, el hombre del que me había enamorado, el hombre con el que acababa de tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez en mi vida, iba a ser el padre de su bebé.

Siéntate, Serena. Y cálmate.

¡No! ¡No sabes el calvario que viví! Estaba tan perdida... Me sentía tan vulnerable... No se lo pude contar a mi mejor amiga. Empecé a odiarte, y luego apareció tu padre con el soborno... Era un modo de escapar de la situación. Yo no podía quedarme en El Paso pensando que Rey y tú ibais a tener un hijo. Así que acepté el dinero.

Yo te odié por ello.

Lo sé. Eso era lo que yo quería. Era el único modo que tenía para asegurarme de que te quedarías en El Paso con Rey. Pero usé el dinero de tu padre para una buena causa. No lamento tanto haberlo aceptado. Pero lamento las circunstancias.

Y la ironía de todo esto es que Rey se va a casar con Roy –dijo Darien.

Serena tomó aliento y comentó:

Roy se marchó de El Paso después de aquella reyerta en el bar, y cambió su vida. Ahora es un hombre con éxito, tiene un negocio propio de perfumería y le va bien. Volvió a buscar a Rey. Él siempre la amó.

Darien se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro de su habitación.

Rey no estaba embarazada.

No, no lo estaba. Fue una falsa alarma, pero lo supe más tarde. Perdí el contacto con ella. Deliberadamente. Pero ella me buscó y me contó la verdad unos años más tarde. Y yo le conté la historia sobre nosotros. Ella se sintió muy mortificada por todo. Estaba tan ocupada intentando ocultar su relación con Roy, que no tenía la menor sospecha sobre nosotros. Ella quería encontrarte y contártelo, pero yo le dije que no lo hiciera. ¿De qué iba a servir? Para entonces, tú estabas trabajando en Houston con tu padre, y yo estaba con...

Otro hombre.

Sí. Así es. Yo había seguido adelante con mi vida.

Yo también. Pero jamás te olvidé.

Serena se rió nerviosamente.

Sí, incluso planeaste un modo de hacerme daño... Bueno, funcionó. Te felicito. Conseguiste vengarte, ¿no, Darien?

Creí que habías querido arruinar mi empresa...

Serena lo miró.

Me usaste. Usaste mi cuerpo. Tomaste algo precioso y lo transformaste en algo sucio. ¡Qué idea tan baja debes tener de mí para creer que me acostaría contigo después de aceptar un soborno para arruinarte a ti y a tu empresa! No sé para qué has venido, pero me gustaría que te marchases –ella pasó por su lado para abrir la puerta–. No hay nada más que decir.

Darien la miró, indignado. Ella lo había enfadado y se alegraba. Era hora de que alguien pusiera a Darien Chiba en su lugar.

Darien se quedó quieto un momento, mirándola, luego sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Lo dejó encima de la mesa.

Hemos ganado la oferta del proyecto de Catalina. Tu incentivo está dentro, junto a tu sueldo.

Serena asintió, mirando el sobre, pero no dijo nada. Se había ganado ese dinero con mucho sudor.

Darien caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos.

Debiste decirme la verdad, desde el principio.

Dicho esto, Darien salió de su vida, sin mirar atrás.

Darien miraba la noche en el Pacífico. Unas pocas estrellas iluminaban el cielo.

No has tocado tu champán, hermanito –dijo Endy–. ¿O es que prefieres una cerveza fría?

Darien agitó la cabeza.

No.

He volado desde Texas para celebrarlo. ¡Eh! ¡No todos los días se consigue un contrato como éste! ¡Y has sido tú quien lo ha conseguido, Darien! Deberías estar orgulloso. Sin embargo, te encuentro con cara de funeral...

¡Qué forma de describirme! –exclamó Darien, riendo forzadamente–. Algunos te dirían que eres demasiado amable conmigo al describirme así.

¿Algunos? ¿O Serena Tsukino?

Ella es la única que importa –admitió Darien.

Ah... ¿Cómo está mi vieja amiga?

Inteligente, dulce, atractiva...

Como la Serena que recuerdo, entonces –dijo Endy.

Darien sucumbió finalmente, tomó su copa y terminó el champán.

No es una fan mía, precisamente.

Endy rió.

Así que tiene más cerebro que otras mujeres. ¿No ha caído a tus pies?

Darien juró entre dientes.

Estoy de broma –rió Endy–. ¡Eh! ¿Qué ocurre? Vengo aquí con la idea de celebrar algo y parece...

Que estoy en un funeral –Darien agregó.

Iba a decir «que has perdido a tu mejor amiga».

Darien agarró la botella y se sirvió otra copa.

Tal vez sea así. Cometí algunos errores con Serena. Ahora ella no quiere volver a verme.

Endy se puso serio.

¿Vas en serio con ella?

Darien asintió.

Endy reflexionó.

Siempre he pensado que seríais la pareja perfecta, hasta en El Paso... Por eso la recomendé para el trabajo, hermanito. Creí que era una buena idea que volvieseis a retomar lo que habíais dejado. Pero por lo que veo hay problemas, ¿no?

Mejor no te lo cuento –respondió Darien.

Quiero que me lo cuentes ya que estoy aquí. Desahógate conmigo.

Es una larga historia –le dijo Darien.

Endy sonrió y puso la mano en el hombro de Darien.

No me voy a ningún sitio, así que tenemos mucho tiempo...

Se sentaron un rato y Darien le contó la situación.

Bueno, lo más fácil es olvidarla. Seguir adelante. Concentrarte en el proyecto...

Miró a Darien.

No es posible. Es muy difícil de olvidar. Si no he podido hacerlo en nueve años, no podré hacerlo ahora.

Endy sonrió.

De acuerdo. Ésa ha sido la primera prueba. Y la has pasado, por cierto.

Darien no sonrió.

Entonces saqué buena nota... ¿Alguna otra idea brillante?

Endy se inclinó y le dijo:

¿Vas a ir a la boda de Rey?

Todavía no lo he decidido –dijo Darien después de un profundo suspiro.

¿No la puedes perdonar?

¡Eh! Ella quiere que vaya a la fiesta de su boda. Se ha disculpado de todas las maneras. No puedo culparla realmente. Comprendo lo de Roy. Lo que sucedió, sucedió. Fue hace casi diez años. Le dije que me lo pensaría.

Yo en tu lugar, no me lo pensaría mucho tiempo. Serena va a ir.

¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Porque Caroline llamó a Rey para decirle que no podemos ir a la boda, y Rey le contó todos los detalles. Le prometimos ir a visitarla pronto. De paso veremos a tío Artemis y a tía Luna. Y además, tenemos novedades nosotros también.

¿Qué novedades?

Endy sonrió.

–Vamos a tener un niño. Caroline está embarazada.

Darien saltó de su silla y Endy se levantó también. Darien abrazó a su hermano. Se alegraba de que su hermano tuviera una segunda oportunidad con Caroline y su pequeña hija Anabelle, pero luego tuvo una punzada de envidia. Por primera vez Darien quería lo que tenía Endy. Una esposa y una familia. Y quería que Serena tuviera ese papel.

¡Eh! ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? –preguntó Darien.

Estará embarazada ocho meses más. No hay prisa. Quería decírtelo en persona. Y vamos a visitar a su familia de Florida para decírselo en persona también. Es por ello que no podemos ir a la boda de Rey.

Endy le puso la mano en el hombro.

¿Te acuerdas cuando viniste a Hope Wells y me viste con Caroline en los establos? Luego, cuando la dejé, incapaz de enfrentar la pérdida de mi hijo, tú me hiciste ver que tenía una segunda oportunidad en la vida. E hiciste que la aprovechase. Y ahora, no sólo he adoptado a la pequeña Anabelle, sino que voy a ser padre nuevamente. Tengo una esposa maravillosa y una familia y esta vez lo estoy haciendo bien. Todos cometemos errores, Darien. Ve tras lo que quieres, Darien.

Ya he tenido una segunda oportunidad con Serena. Al parecer los astros no nos ayudan... Me ha acusado de ser como nuestro padre, despiadado, frío, sin corazón. Y, ¿sabes?, estoy empezando a creérmelo.

Eso no es verdad, hermanito. No te pareces a tu padre. Nunca te has parecido.

Me dejó tan fácilmente la primera vez... Al parecer, la gente que más me importa no da un...

Serena sí lo da, te lo aseguro. Le importas mucho. Por lo que dices, no huyó de ti sino de la situación. Vale, la fastidiaste la segunda vez, pero dicen que no hay dos veces sin que sean tres. Ve a esa boda. Muéstrale quién eres verdaderamente. Que no eres la réplica de Blake Chiba.

Darien se rascó la barbilla.

Endy insistió:

Si no lo haces, te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

Darien sabía que Endy tenía razón. Tenía que ir a esa boda. Él nunca había dejado pasar la oportunidad de un desafío. Pero la había acusado falsamente y le había hecho daño. Cambiar sus sentimientos sería casi un milagro.

No puede ni verme –dijo.

Endy se rió.

Es un buen modo de empezar. A partir de ahí la situación sólo puede mejorar.

Darien sonrió ante el optimismo de su hermano.

Llamaré a Rey, y le diré que iré a su boda.


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

Serena hizo las maletas, diciéndose que necesitaba irse un tiempo. Rey se había alegrado mucho de que hubiera aceptado no sólo la invitación a la boda sino un lugar a su lado en el altar como dama de honor. Había preparado la boda en pocas semanas y quería casarse con Roy cuanto antes. Había perdido demasiado tiempo en su vida y quería empezar de una vez el futuro con el hombre que amaba. Y Serena lo comprendía muy bien.

Ella había perdido tiempo con Darien, pero su futuro sería muy diferente.

Cerró la maleta con un suspiro, miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no se había olvidado nada, recogió la maleta y la llevó a la entrada.

Rey tenía el vestido de dama de honor para ella preparado en El Paso y le había insistido en que fuera una semana antes de la boda para que compartiera con ella parte de la organización del acontecimiento, ayudándola en la decoración, la música, y por supuesto, para asistir al ensayo de la ceremonia y la cena que seguía después.

La felicidad de Rey era contagiosa y Serena no había podido decir que no. Además, Rey había insistido en que su vestido necesitaría algún arreglo. ¿Cómo podía haberle discutido aquello?

Así que había cerrado su casa y había salido al encuentro de Delia, quien se había ofrecido generosamente a llevarla al aeropuerto.

Cuando estaba a medio camino, apareció Delia con su habitual cara jovial, pero con gesto de preocupación.

–Hola. Dee. ¿Pasa algo?

Dee agarró un asa del equipaje de Serena y empezó a caminar por el sendero hacia el frente de la casa.

–Espero que no, cariño.

–Yo también. ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

Era raro que Dee mostrase aquella tensión.

–Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Serena no entendía de qué estaba hablando.

Dee abrió el portón que había al lado de la puerta de entrada y salieron a la calle.

Entonces Serena se detuvo.

No podía creerlo.

Darien estaba de pie al lado de una limusina, vestido con vaqueros y botas. Tenía un aspecto terriblemente atractivo.

Se volvió a Dee.

–¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

–Al parecer, viene a llevarte a El Paso.

–¿Qué? –Serena estaba furiosa.

Miró a Darien, que estaba a punto de acercarse, pero Dee le hizo a éste una seña con la mano para que se detuviera.

–¿Qué ocurre, Dee?

–Darien llamó hace una semana más o menos. Marcus y yo fuimos a cenar con él una noche, y nos explicó lo que quería hacer.

–¿Marcus y tú? ¿Estáis de su parte ahora?

Dee agitó la cabeza.

–No, estamos de tu parte. Siempre lo hemos estado. Pero Darien es sincero. Y eres importante para él. Y Marcus y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que esto es lo que tenemos que hacer. Vosotros dos necesitáis tiempo para conversar y aclarar cosas. Ambos necesitáis otra oportunidad. Él quiere llevarte a El Paso.

–¿Me va a secuestrar? –preguntó Serena, sin poder creer lo que oía.

Dee sonrió.

–Romántico, ¿no?

Aquella vez Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

Dee estaba de espaldas a Darien, y le habló en voz baja:

–Está enamorado de ti, cariño.

Serena no se lo creyó. Nadie podía convencerla de ello.

–Eso no te lo ha dicho él.

–No. No hacía falta que lo dijera.

Serena miró a Darien, que llevaba gafas oscuras. No podía adivinar su expresión.

–¡Dios, Dee! ¡Podría habérmelo pedido! ¿Ves? Esto es lo que digo de él. Es calculador. ¡Hasta te ha involucrado en esto a ti!

–Serena, un hombre que se toma tantas molestias por ti, no puede ser tan malo. Habló durante horas con nosotros y ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que realmente le importas. Y además, sabíamos que si te lo hubiera pedido, le habrías dicho que no.

–Es verdad. Podría haber respetado mis deseos. Bueno, no pienso ir a El Paso con él.

–Me temo que irás –se oyó una voz por detrás de Dee.

Ambas mujeres levantaron la vista hacia Darien. No estaba sonriendo.

–Los dos tenemos que ir hoy. Es mejor que viajemos juntos.

–Yo tengo mi billete, gracias –dijo ella.

–¿Sí? –preguntó él, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Dee.

Dee pareció incómoda.

–Sinceramente, Serena, no pensé que te opondrías tanto. Creí que no te importaría que cancelase la reserva que te hice.

–¿Qué? –Serena no salía de su asombro.

Dee la había traicionado, sucumbiendo al encanto de Darien. Él sabía cómo usarlo cuando quería.

–¿Cancelaste mi reserva?

–Lo siento. Quería ahorrarte el dinero –respondió Dee.

Darien agarró el equipaje de Serena. Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar.

–Hay un vuelo chárter esperándonos. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, Serena.

–¿Por qué, Darien? ¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo?

Darien se quitó las gafas oscuras y la miró a los ojos.

–Te echo de menos –respondió.

Fue una respuesta tan sencilla y tan clara, que ella no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco. Ella también lo había echado de menos, al Darien del que se había enamorado. Miró a Dee, quien sonreía con esperanza en la mirada. Serena se sintió derrotada. Podía cruzarse de brazos y declarar que no iba a ir. Pero eso iba a parecer una chiquillada. Y aunque no le gustaban las estrategias de Darien, tenía que admitir que él se había tomado ciertas molestias por ella. Ir al aeropuerto en limusina y subir a un avión chárter a El Paso no era algo tan malo. Además, su reciente declaración la había conmovido.

Él la echaba de menos, se dijo Serena, con escepticismo, pero con voluntad de creerlo.

–Tengo una prueba en el salón nupcial a las tres de la tarde, así que será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Dee sonrió, aliviada.

Darien agarró su equipaje y se lo dio al chófer, que apareció de no se sabe dónde.

Del mismo modo que lo había hecho Darien.

Serena intentó relajarse en el asiento de piel del Falcon 50, el avión chárter de Darien. Aquello les había evitado las colas, las esperas en el aeropuerto.

Darien se sentó frente a ella. En medio había una mesa pequeña con un florero con lilas. Todo muy elegante.

Serena miró por la ventanilla sabiendo que Darien la estaba mirando. Ella recordó la noche en Catalina, y se preguntó si él estaría pensando en lo mismo.

Finalmente ella se giró y comentó:

–Me estás mirando todo el tiempo.

–Me gusta lo que veo –respondió él con voz melosa.

Serena se sintió afectada por aquel tono dulzón.

–Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

–¿Por qué? –Darien se inclinó hacia ella.

Él la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda, pero ella no lo admitiría.

–¿No tienes nada que hacer?

–Podemos comer algo. ¿Te apetece un café? ¿Quieres que desayunemos? ¿Qué te apetece?

Serena tenía un nudo en el estómago.

–No podría comer nada, gracias.

Él asintió y la observó.

Ella pestañeó varias veces, y vio que él no dejaba de observarla.

Habían estado seis días en la isla, y apenas lo había visto sonreír. Sin embargo ahora parecía un colegial despreocupado, feliz porque le hubieran dado un sobresaliente.

–¿Te pongo nerviosa, Serena?

–No, por supuesto que no –mintió ella.

Él asintió nuevamente.

–¿Quieres hablar?

Ella agitó la cabeza.

–No particularmente.

Él asintió una vez más y siguió mirándola.

–Debe haber algo que puedas hacer –comentó ella, irritada.

–Sí, trabajar. Pero eso no sería cortés, ¿no crees?

¿Y mirarla con aquellos ojos azules de aquella manera era cortés?, se preguntó ella.

–No me importaría que lo hicieras. Adelante, Darien. De verdad. Debes tener mucho que hacer, ahora que has ganado la licitación del proyecto de Catalina.

Darien agarró su maletín, lo puso encima del asiento y sacó unos papeles.

–Prefiero mirarte a ti –murmuró.

Serena sonrió internamente, pero se advirtió que no debía caer en su trampa.

–Le sacarás más provecho a esos papeles.

–¿Sí?

–Sí.

Darien pareció reprimirse un comentario.

–¿Sabes? Tú y yo formamos un buen equipo. Técnicamente, todavía estás contratada. Podrías ayudarme.

Serena se contuvo.

¿Todavía estaba contratada?

–Me despediste. ¿Se te olvida?

–Fue un error –dijo él.

–Da igual. Me hubiera despedido yo de todos modos –contestó ella rápidamente.

–Pero no lo hiciste y tu próximo cheque está en camino.

Serena se sorprendió. Miró los papeles del proyecto de Catalina. Le había gustado el trabajo.

–¿Entonces no piensas que yo intentaría boicotear tu trabajo de algún modo?

–No, sé que no lo harías. ¿Podrías dejar de atacarme?

–¿Por qué? Tú tampoco has dejado de hacerlo.

–Es verdad. Pero tú has querido que yo pensara lo peor de ti la primera vez que te marchaste de El Paso.

–¿Y la segunda vez, en Catalina? –preguntó ella.

–Fue un error por mi parte. Te pido disculpas.

Serena pensó que nunca había oído a Darien disculparse por nada. Aquella humildad la sorprendía.

–No obstante, no puedo trabajar contigo. No confías en mí.

–Sí, confío en ti. Te confiaría mi vida –dijo él con sinceridad, y ella se sintió conmovida.

Pero, ¿cómo podía confiar ella en él nuevamente?

En lugar de contestarle, Serena agarró los papeles y echó un vistazo.

–¿Qué necesitas que haga?

Cuando el avión aterrizó en el Aeropuerto Internacional de El Paso, Darien bajó con ella, y llevó el equipaje de ambos. Había un taxi esperándolos, y pronto Serena se encontró en las calles de El Paso, inundada de recuerdos.

–¿Has vuelto por aquí alguna vez? –preguntó Darien.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

–No. Rey y yo nos hemos visto unas pocas veces en estos años, pero siempre en la Costa Oeste. No veo a Chuck y a Kay Hino desde que me marché, hace nueve años.

Darien suspiró.

–Yo sólo los vi unas pocas veces. Ahora comprendo por qué estaban tan distantes conmigo aquellas veces. Pero Rey le ha dicho la verdad a todo el mundo ahora...

–¿Y tus tíos? ¿Los ves?

–Me gustaría verlos más a menudo. Pero me es difícil venir, teniendo la empresa en la Costa Oeste. Pero he ido en vacaciones cortas y los he hecho recoger en avión otras veces para que vinieran a verme.

Serena miró por la ventanilla del taxi.

Empezaban a salir de la ciudad y se estaban adentrando en el campo. Serena observó la cima de Franklin Mountain adonde solía subir con Darien, Rey y Endy.

Quince minutos más tarde el taxi llegó al rancho de los Hino.

–Parece que han pintado la casa, pero por lo demás, todo está igual.

–Las cosas no cambian mucho en los pueblos –dijo Darien, ayudándola a salir del coche y recogiendo su equipaje.

–Oh, yo puedo llevarlo –dijo Serena.

Pero antes de que pudiera agarrar su maleta, Rey corrió a recibirlos, con su melena negra larga volando al viento.

–¡Oh, habéis llegado juntos! Me alegro –dijo Rey abrazando a Serena.

Rey miró a Darien con una sonrisa cautelosa, por el remordimiento.

–Estoy perdonada, ¿no?

Darien miró a Rey un momento y Serena notó la pena de su amiga. Sabía lo enfadado que estaba Darien, aunque aún seguía considerando a Rey su amiga. Y rogó que él no le estropeara un momento tan feliz a Rey, después de que ésta hubiera hecho las paces con todo el mundo y estuviera a punto de casarse con Roy.

Cuando Darien extendió los brazos, Rey lo abrazó.

–Si no, no habría venido a tu boda –dijo Darien.

Rey se apartó y los miró.

–Gracias por perdonarme y por venir a mi boda. Significa mucho para mí. Y para Roy. Tendréis que volver a conocerlo. Es fantástico.

–Evidentemente debe serlo, si te casas con él –dijo Darien.

Los ojos de Rey se encendieron.

–No puedo creérmelo, después de tanto tiempo.

–Siempre has querido a Roy. Y lo has sabido desde el principio –dijo Serena.

–Gracias –Rey apretó la mano de Serena–. ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí! Papá y mamá tienen muchas ganas de volver a verte.

–¿Cómo están tus padres? –preguntó Serena.

–Están bien. Al final se han dado cuenta de todo y han aceptado a Roy. Entrad...

Darien agitó la cabeza.

–Primero quiero ir a ver a tío Artemis y a tía Luna. Vendré esta noche, después de la cena. Además, me he enterado de que tenéis que ir al salón de la boda dentro de un rato.

Rey miró a Serena.

–Es verdad. Tenemos una prueba dentro de unas horas. ¡Oh! ¡Es maravilloso teneros a los dos aquí!

Darien agarró el equipaje de Serena y lo llevó a la entrada del rancho.

–Te veré más tarde –dijo y se fue hacia el taxi. Antes de meterse en el coche se detuvo y mirando a Serena dijo–: Me alegro de que hayas decidido venir conmigo.

Serena asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Rey despidió a Darien. Pero en cuanto el taxi se marchó, Serena murmuró:

–No me diste elección.

Rey miró a Serena y luego la agarró del brazo mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.

–Serena, vas a tener que ponerme al tanto acerca de lo que pasa entre vosotros dos. En cuanto saludes a mis padres, me lo contarás...

Serena sonrió.

No sabía por qué exactamente, pero se sentía bien de vuelta en El Paso.

–He echado de menos tus asados, tía Luna –dijo Darien, llenando por segunda vez su plato–. Nadie los hace mejor.

–Es tu plato favorito –dijo su tía, pasándole el puré.

Darien se lo sirvió y su tía agregó:

–No se me ha olvidado.

Darien terminó su siguiente bocado y dijo:

–Sigues queriendo que engorde.

Su tía se rió, un dulce sonido que le recordaba los viejos tiempos en que se había sentado en aquella mesa, al lado de Endy. Su tía Luna siempre tenía una sonrisa y una palabra amable para ellos.

Su tío Artemis se palmeó su vientre liso.

–¿Ves esto? Esta mujer me ha puesto a dieta. Sólo hace asados cuando venís tú o tu hermano.

–Estás muy bien –dijo Darien mirando al hermano de su padre.

No se parecía en nada a su padre. Tío Artemis tenía una cara amable y una naturaleza leal. Amaba a su esposa, su familia y su hogar por encima de todo.

–Tía Luna te cuida muy bien, así que no te quejes...

–Eso le digo yo –dijo su tía.

–No me quejo –dijo su tío, mirando el plato de Darien–. Pero no me importaría servirme otro plato.

–Hazlo, Artemis –dijo Luna–. Yo no te lo impediré.

Tío Artemis extendió el brazo y se sirvió otro plato.

–No hay nada mejor que el amor de una buena mujer –dijo.

Artemis guiñó el ojo a Luna y ésta sonrió antes de mirar a Darien y decir:

–Y hablando de una buena mujer, has dicho que has traído a Serena. ¿Cómo está esa chica?

–¿Sigue tan guapa como antes? –preguntó tío Artemis–. ¿Te sigue dando palpitaciones?

Darien se rió, luego sorbió su té helado.

–Está bien. Está más atractiva que nunca, y no quiere tener nada conmigo.

Tía Luna le puso la mano encima de la suya como queriendo consolarlo.

–No le hagas caso. No dejes que eso sea un impedimento. Las bodas tienen un efecto especial en la gente, y a lo mejor se da cuenta mientras está aquí.

Darien terminó la comida, dejó la servilleta y se levantó.

–No sólo espero que eso ocurra, sino que haré todo lo posible para que suceda.

–¿Así que es Serena la elegida? –preguntó su tía, mirando un segundo a su esposo.

Darien asintió y llevó el plato al fregadero.

–Y ahora es el momento de convencerla. ¿Os importa que monte a Rio? Voy a casa de los Hino esta noche.

–En absoluto. El pobre necesita hacer ejercicio. Saluda a Kay y a Chuck de nuestra parte –respondió su tío.

–Lo haré –Darien le dio un beso en la mejilla a su tía y agregó–: Gracias por la cena.

Su tío Artemis sonrió.

–Nos alegra tenerte nuevamente en casa, hijo.

Darien ya no se sentía incómodo cuando su tío lo llamaba «hijo». Durante años le había molestado, pero a medida que se hacía mayor, lo sentía como más natural. Él no se parecía a su padre, ni se había criado con él; era más bien hijo de Artemis Chiba e iba a probárselo a Serena y al resto del mundo si hacía falta.

Quince minutos más tarde, Darien estaba en el salón de los Hino, con su sombrero en la mano, absolutamente cautivado por Serena desde el momento en que había entrado en la habitación. Ella llevaba un vestido rosa pálido, de dama de honor. Estaba resplandeciente. Y se estaba girando, sin saber que la estaba observando.

–¿Ves? El vestido sólo necesitaba un pequeño arreglo –dijo Rey–. No diré dónde, ¡pero Serena tiene más busto que el resto de nosotras!

–¡Rey! –exclamó Serena.

Darien miró aquella parte de su anatomía y lo asaltaron los recuerdos.

Recuerdos de cuando la había tocado, de cuando le había besado los pechos y los había probado, de cuando le había hecho el amor y el mundo había estallado en mil partículas...

Cuando finalmente levantó la mirada vio los ojos de Serena.

–Estás muy guapa, Serena –dijo él.

Ella tragó saliva.

–Gracias.

La magia se rompió cuando entró Roy Winston y volvieron a presentarse.

Darien tenía que admitir que Roy había cambiado. Él también había sido un producto de la discordia de sus padres durante su crecimiento. Pero había logrado escapar de aquel modelo y había vuelto a El Paso como un nuevo hombre, uno que sabía lo que quería. Darien jamás había visto a Rey ni a Roy tan felices.

Serena entró en el dormitorio para quitarse el vestido, mientras el resto del grupo se retiraba al porche de atrás.

Serena volvió vestida con un short vaquero y una camiseta roja y blanca que dejaba parte de su vientre al descubierto.

Mientras iba transcurriendo la noche, Darien no dejaba de mirarla cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y cuando la noche estaba a punto de terminar, y ella quiso entrar en la casa, él le bloqueó el paso y le dijo:

–Es una noche muy agradable. Me gustaría que dieras un paseo conmigo...

–No es una buena idea... –Serena agitó la cabeza.

–Venga, Serena. Volveremos en veinte minutos.

–Estoy muy cansada, Darien. Ha sido un día de mucho ajetreo. Y mañana me pasaré el día preparando detalles de la boda, con Rey y su madre.

–Razón de más para dar un paseo conmigo. No te veré mañana.

Serena suspiró y dijo:

–Darien...

–Tengo algo que mostrarte.

–Estoy segura –dijo ella con tono de broma y salió de la casa.

–Podemos montar en Rio, si no te apetece caminar.

–¿Rio? –la cara de Serena se encendió al oír el nombre del caballo. Había sido su caballo favorito en el pasado–. Me alegro de saber que sigue vivo.

–No está tan vigoroso como antes, pero tiene buena salud. Venga, Serena. ¿Qué dices?

Serena reflexionó un momento. Darien no era un hombre paciente, pero estaba aprendiendo a serlo, y Serena valía la pérdida de tiempo.

–Quiero estar en la cama dentro de veinte minutos –dijo por fin ella.

Darien reprimió un grito de alegría. Nada podía hacerlo más feliz, aunque supiera que Serena no lo incluía en la cama.

Darien le agarró la mano.

–Vamos –dijo.


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI**

–Cuéntame lo de tus diseños –dijo Darien mientras caminaban por un sendero que conducía al rancho de los Chiba. Rio caminaba a su lado.

–Son únicos –dijo Serena.

Nunca le había importado hablar de su pasión. Todavía tenía los viejos diseños en la cabeza y le encantaba imaginar otros nuevos. Había empezado a hacer una nueva carpeta, recreando los diseños que había perdido y agregando otros nuevos que había creado.

–Algunos aún están en mi cabeza, afortunadamente –dijo.

–¿Qué los hace únicos? –preguntó Darien.

Ella no podía mirarlo con aquel vaquero y ese sombrero, porque podían derrumbarse todas sus defensas.

Y esta vez quería proteger su corazón.

–Mis diseños tenían todos piedras preciosas, piezas de jade, de turquesa, sujetaban los trajes de diversas maneras, por delante o por detrás, a veces en los tirantes. Al principio los cosía a mano y les agregaba las piedras que podía conseguir baratas. Pero quería piedras de calidad como ámbar o topacio. Aprendí mucho sobre piedras, y esperaba trabajar con una variedad mayor algún día.

Serena siguió:

–Las piedras eran de diferentes colores y de diferentes calidades, y eso hacía que las prendas fueran únicas. Vendí algunas a boutiques, y pronto me pidieron más. Pero las piedras valían mucho dinero y empecé a idear un plan para crear mi propia empresa.

–¿Diseños GiGi, no?

Serena asintió y no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Todos pensaron que eran las iniciales de mi nombre: Serena Tsukino, pero en realidad había diseñado un logotipo, y la etiqueta que llevaban era: Las Gemas de Serena.

Serena miró a Darien y lo vio sonreír.

–Gracioso.

–Sí, eso pensé yo.

Serena intentó no mirar aquellos ojos hermosos de Darien, ni su tentadora boca, ni su cara de admiración mientras ella hablaba.

Rio resopló y Serena pasó la mano por su cuello, acariciándolo, ausente, mientras continuaban hablando.

–Estamos llegando –dijo Darien mirando hacia adelante.

Unos árboles separaban la propiedad de los Chiba y los Hino. Darien la acompañó a esa zona y dejó las riendas de Rio. Al parecer, el caballo conocía el terreno.

–Deberías tener tu empresa, Serena. Me parece que es lo que te va...

–La tendré algún día. Estoy segura de ello.

Darien le agarró la mano.

–Ven aquí –dijo llevándola a una zona más allá de los árboles.

Serena vio una gran caja. Se asomó y encontró a una perra collie con cinco perritos echados a su lado en una colcha. Dos de ellos estaban mamando vorazmente, los otros estaban dormidos profundamente.

–¡Oh! ¡Son tan dulces! –se volvió a Darien–. ¿Es ésa tu Lily?

Darien agitó la cabeza.

–No, Lily se murió. Sugar es su hija y ahora tiene cachorros. Los he traído aquí para que hoy hubiera un poco de paz en la casa. Creo que a Sugar le gusta estar aquí. Los llevaré al granero más tarde esta noche.

Lily había sido la perra de Darien. Había sido muy dulce y una gran perra pastora. Darien la había querido mucho.

Serena lo observó agacharse para acariciar a Sugar, y ésta lo miró con ojos de adoración.

–Buena chica... –dijo Darien acariciándola–. Eres una madraza, ¿no?

Serena se agachó y juntos miraron los cachorros.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tienen?

–Mi tío dice que los tuvo hace tres semanas.

Serena observó despertarse a los cachorros. Eran blancos y negros. Su madre los lamió. Unos trepaban por encima de otros. Había uno distinto a los demás. Tenía el pelo marrón rojizo, y Serena no pudo evitar levantarlo.

–¿Te gusta ése?

Serena asintió.

Darien dijo:

–Yo estaba pensando en llevarme uno.

Sorprendida, Serena lo miró:

–¿De verdad? Pensé que no tendrías tiempo para un perro.

–Lo sacaré. Estoy dispuesto al compromiso. Entonces, ¿éste es el que te gusta más?

–Todos son adorables, Darien. La elección es tuya. Da igual cuál escogería yo.

–Oh, a mí no me da igual –sonrió él.

Serena pensó en sus palabras: «estoy dispuesto al compromiso».

Y sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. No debía dejarse llevar por aquellas sensaciones.

Intentó recordar la dureza de Darien, su comportamiento calculador hacia ella. No confiaba en él.

Con cachorros o no, no podía caer en su trampa otra vez.

Puso el cacharro en la caja, y enseguida éste se abrió paso entre sus hermanos para mamar.

–Es un luchador –comentó ella.

–Eres buena juzgando caracteres.

–¿Sí? Creo que me he equivocado unas cuantas veces en mi vida.

Darien asintió.

–Yo también, Serena. Pero espero remediarlo.

Darien no dudó.

–Volvamos a caballo. Te he prometido volver en veinte minutos. Y por este camino es más rápido.

Lo observó montar a Rio con aquellas piernas tan largas trepando en la silla de montar. Luego Darien le dio la mano.

Ella podía volver caminando por el camino que habían ido, o podía regresar con Darien en pocos minutos.

–No tengas miedo, Serena –le dijo él.

Pero Serena tenía miedo. No quería borrar su enfado y resentimiento, pero optó por volver a caballo.

Serena le dio la mano y él la ayudó a subir, y la colocó delante de él en la silla de montar.

Darien envolvió su cintura con sus brazos y le dio a ella las riendas.

Ella sentía su aliento caliente y lo oyó decir:

–Ahora tienes tú el control, cariño.

Serena agarró las riendas y tiró de Rio suavemente. Su corazón empezó a derretirse como mantequilla al sol.

–Me alegro de que te des cuenta de eso, Darien.

Su aliento por detrás le daba escalofríos.

Lo que menos sentía ella era que tenía control.

En realidad, estaba perdiendo el control.

Rápidamente.

Serena pasó los siguientes días con Rey trabajando en los preparativos de la boda. No había visto a Darien, pero había oído decir a Roy y al señor Hino que los hombres se habían probado los esmóquines y luego habían ido a tomar una copa.

Roy no quería despedida de soltero, pero Serena había preparado secretamente con las otras dos damas de honor una pequeña fiesta en la que habían hecho bromas a Rey.

Serena se sentó al lado de Rey. Estaban en el salón con Kay Hino y Luna, junto con otras amigas de Rey del instituto, donde ahora trabajaba como orientadora profesional. Roy y Rey habían conseguido trabajo en El Paso, y estaban satisfechos con sus profesiones.

Después de terminar la comida, ofrecida por una de las empresas de catering más prestigiosas de la zona, sirvieron la tarta y abrieron los regalos.

–Veamos –dijo Serena mirando la lista en la que figuraban los regalos y quiénes los habían hecho.

–Tienes tres conjuntos de lencería fina, aceites para la bañera y lociones, un perfume francés junto con una caja de vino... ¡Yo diría que con todo esto puedes pasar directamente a la luna de miel, saltándote la boda! –dijo Serena.

Las mujeres se rieron.

–No quiero. Llevo esperando esta boda mucho tiempo, pero Roy seguramente que estaría de acuerdo contigo...

–Es una buena idea –dijo Roy, que apareció por la puerta de entrada–. No veo la hora de que llegue esa parte.

Darien entró detrás de Roy, muy atractivo con sus vaqueros y su camisa verde oscuro; el color realzaba sus ojos.

Miró y vio a Serena inmediatamente.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. No le gustaba el efecto que le causaba Darien, pero no podía negarlo. Verlo en aquel momento, con todas las mujeres solteras mirándolo como si fuera un bombón la ponía nerviosa. Darien, hombre atractivo y rico, apuesto hijo pródigo, era un buen partido para cualquier chica del lugar.

–¿Venís a estropear la fiesta –preguntó Luna, mirando a ambos.

Pero Serena vio en sus ojos el cariño que Luna le tenía a su sobrino.

Era posible que Darien no hubiera tenido madre ni un padre de verdad, pero Artemis y Luna lo querían como a un hijo. Darien había tenido mucha suerte de tenerlos. Ella, en cambio, había echado de menos el cariño incondicional de sus padres y sus miradas de admiración.

–He venido a darle un regalo a mi novia –dijo Roy–. Gracias a Darien en los últimos días, he podido terminarlo a tiempo. Rey, ven fuera. Te está esperando tu regalo de bodas.

–Roy, ¿qué has hecho? –preguntó Rey con tono de agradable sorpresa.

–Sal fuera, cariño. No puedo meterlo.

–Bueno, por el amor de Dios, yo voy a salir –dijo Kay Hino a las mujeres–. ¡Me encantan las sorpresas!

El resto de las mujeres la siguió.

Serena fue la última en levantarse, después de escribir una nota en la lista de regalos.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, vio que Darien la estaba esperando.

–Hola –dijo él.

Serena tragó saliva.

–Hola, Darien –contestó formalmente.

Él se rió y la estrechó en sus brazos. Y antes de que pudiera protestar le dio un rápido y casto beso.

Serena se separó y lo miró.

–¿Por qué haces esto?

Darien sonrió.

–No he podido evitarlo. No te veo desde hace dos días.

Ella sintió otro golpe en su coraza.

–Darien, no deberías... Quiero decir, no podemos... No creo que sea...

Darien la acalló con un dedo en sus labios.

–Shh... Piensas demasiado. Ven –le agarró la mano y la llevó fuera–. Tienes que ver lo que Roy ha hecho para Rey.

En cuanto vio el coche envuelto con una cinta gigante de regalo, la asaltaron los recuerdos del verano que habían paseado en el coche de Rey, un viejo Mustang de mil novecientos sesenta y seis. Aquel coche no era el original, pero Roy se había ocupado de buscar una réplica del modelo.

El convertible de asientos de piel había sido el favorito de Rey, y lo había usado hasta que el maldito coche no había podido más.

–Debo dar las gracias a Darien, por donar y conseguir algunas partes de este coche, por no mencionar su ayuda en el trabajo de estos pasados dos días para restaurarlo antes de la boda.

Otra vez las mujeres miraron a Darien. Luego miraron a Serena con envidia.

–¿Has hecho tú esto para Roy y Rey? –preguntó Serena.

Darien asintió.

–Has sido muy amable.

–Eso es casi un piropo.

Serena agitó la cabeza.

–Lo siento, pero me confundes –contestó Serena agitando la cabeza.

–Mi misión en la vida es aclararte.

Dicho esto, Darien se inclinó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Y eso la confundió más.

–Rey, deja de insistir, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Por qué no?

Estaban en el vestíbulo de la iglesia y faltaban minutos para el ensayo de la boda.

Serena sabía que aquello era pedirle mucho a su amiga.

–Porque no quiero caminar hacia el altar con Darien. ¿No puedo entrar con Paul?

Rey agitó la cabeza.

–Lo siento. Sabes que Paul es el padrino. Es el mejor amigo de Roy desde siempre. Y, bueno, tenía que pedirle a Joanie que fuera primera dama de honor –explicó Rey–. Fui dama de honor en su boda el año pasado. Es justo. Si no, habrías sido tú, Serena.

–Por supuesto que Joanie tiene que ser primera dama de honor. Sé que habéis estado juntas durante años en la escuela y que Joanie era tu mejor amiga –Serena no quería que Rey se sintiera culpable–. ¿Y qué te parece Tim?

–¿Te refieres a Tim, de Tanya? Me matarían. Son inseparables, y se van a casar dentro de seis meses. No quisiera causar ningún problema en el paraíso.

Serena achicó los ojos a su amiga.

–Estás haciendo de Celestina, ¿no?

Rey la miró con culpa, y Serena recordó las veces que Rey había intentado arreglarle una cita a ciegas en los tiempos de la universidad.

–¿Por qué no? Yo tengo mucho que enmendar. Si no hubiera sido por mí, tú y Darien...

–Darien y yo no habríamos acabado juntos, Rey. Así que no te sientas culpable. Tarde o temprano habría visto cómo es verdaderamente.

–Oh, ¿quieres decir, dulce, atractivo, sexy, y bueno? –preguntó Rey.

–¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

–Lo es, ¿no? ¡Dios, Serena! ¡Te mira con unos ojos...! ¿No puedes dejar de castigarlo?

–Lo intentamos dos veces, y las dos veces terminó en desastre. Y no me digas que a la tercera va la vencida. Eso es un cliché, y no es verdad.

Rey agitó la cabeza.

–Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer en relación al banquete. Está todo arreglado ya. Tú y Darien sois pareja, al menos para mi boda.

Pero cuando Rey la miró, Serena no vio que lo lamentase.

Serena espió el pasillo y vio a Darien con Roy y a los otros asistentes esperando que empezara el ensayo. Él miró en dirección a ella. Y Serena se preguntó si estaba viendo al dulce y honorable Darien que había conocido y amado alguna vez.

Cuando el órgano empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial, Rey se excitó.

–Ahí vamos –dijo, tomando a Serena de la mano–. Me siento tan feliz... Quisiera lo mismo para ti... Toda mujer debería tener al hombre de sus sueños –dijo–. Me parece que el tuyo viene hacia ti ahora...

Serena cerró los ojos un momento, deseando no sentir lo mismo que su amiga.

Pero ella no se sentía loca de alegría, como Rey.

Miró al atractivo hombre que tenía enfrente y se preguntó por su futuro.

–¿Estás lista para caminar hacia el altar conmigo, cariño?

Era una pregunta demasiado comprometida y Serena sólo hizo un sonido ininteligible por respuesta.

Miró el pasillo central por el que tenían que caminar y se preguntó cómo sería la boda en la pequeña capilla del cañón, con la familia y amigos.

Rey y Roy caminaron felices al altar. Pero Serena no creía que Darien y ella pudieran hacer lo mismo.

Antes de dar los primeros pasos, Darien le dijo:

–Confía en mí, nena. Lo haremos bien juntos.

La calidez y la fuerza de aquellas palabras le dieron confianza, aunque golpearon nuevamente su armadura. Pero Serena era una superviviente, alguien que había aprendido a protegerse en los momentos más difíciles. No se lo pondría fácil.

Después de la boda no dudaba que Darien y ella tomarían rumbos separados.

–¿Que confíe en ti, Darien? ¡Ojalá pudiera!

Pero sus palabras en lugar de desanimarlo, sólo hicieron que él sonriera.


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XIX**

–Darien, déjame que te enderece esa corbata –dijo su tía Luna, que estaba detrás de él y lo miraba en el espejo.

Su tía había dejado intacta la habitación que Darien había compartido con Endy, con los trofeos de partidos de béisbol y las fotos de la familia en las paredes. Darien se alegraba de que la hubiera dejado igual. Siempre había recordado aquel lugar como su hogar, aun después de mudarse a Houston con su padre, y más tarde, cuando se había ido a California.

Cuando su tía terminó con la corbata, le palmeó los hombros.

–Eres muy guapo, Darien Chiba. Estás hecho un hombre, llevando tu propio negocio... Con ese esmoquin, harás que te miren todas las mujeres.

–Gracias por la ayuda. Y yo sólo quiero gustar a una sola mujer hoy.

–¿Esa chica te da dolores de cabeza? –preguntó tío Artemis, que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Parecía incómodo con su traje y su chaleco.

Darien se miró al espejo y se peinó.

–Es muy cabezota.

–Me parece que tiene una personalidad fuerte.

–Tiene la cabeza muy dura.

–Es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere –razonó su tía.

–Me saca de quicio –respondió Darien.

–Pero vale la pena, ¿no? –comentó tía Luna.

–No estaría pasando por esto si no la valiera.

Tío Artemis suspiró, y se quedó de pie al lado de Darien.

–Ya sabes que yo sentía lo mismo por tu tía hace unas décadas.

–Hmmm –su tía se alisó las arrugas de su vestido floreado.

–Sedúcela –dijo su tío.

–Dile a Darien lo que hiciste cuando eso no te funcionó.

–La volví loca –comentó su tío.

Tía Luna se acercó a su marido y le rodeó el cuello. Lo miró con amor.

–Más bien me secuestraste, Artemis. Me llevaste en el coche...

–Tú viniste voluntariamente, si no recuerdo mal.

Darien había oído aquella historia muchas veces, pero no le importaba oírla otra vez. Al parecer, las semillas de la inspiración estaban creciendo en su mente.

–Sí, fui voluntariamente, Artemis. Y no me he arrepentido jamás.

Darien agarró su cartera y las llaves del coche que había alquilado sólo por esa noche y dijo:

–Estás guapa, tía Luna –le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió–. Os veré en la boda.

–¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir con nosotros en el coche?

–Necesito un coche para mí si voy a secuestrarla.

Dicho aquello, Darien se marchó, dejándolos con la boca abierta.

–Rey está muy guapa –dijo Serena mirando a su amiga.

Estaban en la sala de fiestas del Cañón, en una sala pequeña que estaba junto a la iglesia.

Había estado con Darien durante toda la ceremonia. No se habían separado.

Darien rodeó la cintura de Serena y se acercó para decirle.

–Estás preciosa... Eres la mujer más guapa.

Serena sintió un escalofrío. Ella lo miró un momento. Darien estaba muy atractivo con aquel esmoquin negro.

El novio y la novia abrieron el baile. Luego Rey bailó con su padre y Serena la envidió. Con aquel futuro tan incierto, no sólo no sabía si se casaría, sino quién la llevaría al altar, quién bailaría con ella como aquel padre. En momentos como aquéllos Serena echaba de menos a sus padres.

El tío de Darien se puso a su lado. Rodeó su cintura.

–Darien y tú habéis hecho una buena pareja... Caminando juntos hacia el altar...

Serena iba a protestar diciendo que ellos no eran una pareja, pero dijo:

–Gracias.

Al ver los ojos de Darien, vio su aprobación.

Bailaron juntos en la fiesta, invitados por los novios a compartir la pista de baile. Los fotógrafos no dejaron de hacerles fotos.

Cada vez que Darien la miraba con aquellos ojos azules, Serena sentía que podía perder el control.

–No voy a seguir trabajando en el Triple B, Darien –dijo ella–. Aunque hayas dicho que todavía estoy en la empresa. No es lo que quiero.

–Lo sé y estoy de acuerdo.

–¿Sí?

Él asintió.

–Debes ir tras tu sueño. Deberías formar tu propia empresa.

–Gracias –dijo Serena.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por darme cuenta de que eres una mujer capaz, con mucho que ofrecer? ¿Porque tienes talento y empuje y te mereces una oportunidad, una verdadera oportunidad de hacer lo que te gusta?

–¿Estás intentando seducirme?

–Dios, eso espero.

Serena se rió. Nunca había visto a Darien tan abierto, tan alegre. A ella la asustaba. Pero a la vez disfrutaba de su compañía.

–No sé cómo me siento ahora...

Cuando la banda empezó a tocar una balada country, Darien se puso de pie.

–¿Bailas conmigo? –le ofreció su mano.

Serena se lo pensó. Sabía que no era inmune a Darien, pero al ver el salón lleno de gente alegre, quiso compartir el ambiente festivo.

–¿Por qué no? Me encanta esta canción.

Darien la llevó a la pista de baile.

–Y a mí me encanta cualquier excusa para estrecharte en mis brazos –respondió él, tirando de ella.

La envolvió con sus brazos.

Ella olió su perfume, tan familiar. Cerró los ojos y absorbió la música y la sensación de estar en brazos de Darien.

–Le he puesto GiGi al cachorro. Quiero que sea nuestro –dijo Darien.

–¿Nuestro?

–Tuyo y mío. Eso es lo que significa nuestro.

–¿Y cómo? No es posible. No podemos...

Darien la acalló con su dedo.

–Podemos. Todo es posible.

Serena abrió la boca para discutir, pero entonces Darien la besó, y a ella se le borró cualquier pensamiento de la mente.

–Vayámonos de aquí –dijo Darien

–No podemos irnos. Estamos en una fiesta de boda.

–Nos hemos hecho miles de fotos. Hemos hecho todo lo que teníamos que hacer...

–No han cortado la tarta todavía.

–No van a notar que faltas, cariño. Una vez que coman la tarta, los invitados empezarán a marcharse. Ya hemos cumplido con nuestra tarea. Ven fuera conmigo.

–¿Adónde?

–Ya lo verás –Darien ya había empezado a tirar de ella.

–Tienes que estar bromeando –dijo Serena al lado de Darien

Estaban en el Porsche convertible, frente a un pequeño lago que rodeaba el rancho de los Chiba. Y Serena tenía en la mano el traje de baño blanco con tanga que, sospechosamente, se parecía mucho al que había rechazado en Isla Catalina.

Darien, de pie al lado del coche, se desabrochó la corbata.

–Hace calor, cariño. Voy a darme un baño.

–¿Y esperas que vaya contigo?

Darien la levantó y la sentó encima del capó.

–Te amo, Serena. Acostúmbrate a oírme decir eso. Te amo. Pero sé que tú no puedes amarme hasta que confíes en mí verdaderamente.

Serena, en estado de shock, no pudo contestarle.

–No le he dicho esas palabras a ninguna mujer. Y he intentado con tanto tesón conseguir tenerte... Quiero que seas parte de mi vida. Pero primero...

–Tengo que confiar en ti –dijo ella suavemente cuando pudo hablar.

–Es verdad. Espero que esto ayude –respondió Darien, sacando algo del bolsillo del esmoquin. Lo puso en su mano–. Esto era de mi madre. Es lo único que tengo de ella y quiero que lo tengas tú.

Serena abrió la mano y exclamó al ver unos diamantes muy pequeños, y en el centro la más perfecta piedra que ella había visto jamás. Era jade.

–Para que empieces tu colección de piedras para la empresa.

–No puedo aceptar esto –dijo ella, conmovida–. Realmente, Darien. Es... muy dulce y amable de tu parte, pero no puedo... –miró nuevamente la piedra y agregó–: Hace juego con tus ojos...

–Tengo los ojos de mi madre. Mi padre se la regaló a ella unos meses antes de perderla.

–Debió haberla amado mucho. Tal vez por eso él fuera tan...

–Shhh... No quiero hablar de él. Quiero que la aceptes.

–Pero es tuya.

–Sí. Y tú serás mía.

Darien sonrió y empezó a desvestirse lentamente, dejando un reguero de prendas en el camino hacia el lago. Ella lo observó zambullirse y salir del agua.

–Confía en mí, Serena.

Era un ruego. Una invitación que ella no podía ignorar.

Él la amaba.

Ella vio la claridad de la verdad en lo profundo de su corazón.

Lo creía.

Serena se quitó la ropa y se puso el traje de baño mientras Darien estaba bajo el agua. Se acercó al lago, y se enfrentó a su miedo.

Por primera vez superó el terror que había sentido siempre.

Darien salió a la superficie y se quedó mirándola.

Ella entró en el agua.

–Confío en ti, Darien –dijo Serena.

Darien la besó. Su boca estaba fría por el agua, pero ella sintió el calor de su amor.

Y juntos se adentraron en el agua.

Luego, empapados, con la ropa puesta de cualquier manera, corrieron al granero de los Chiba, entre risas que despertaron a los cachorros.

–Aquí es donde empezó todo –dijo Darien.

Serena miró la manta de lana colgada de un establo y la parva de heno que una vez había sido su cama. Ella le había dado todo a Darien aquella noche.

–Nunca dejé de amarte, Darien. Siempre has estado en mi corazón. No podía olvidarte. Fuiste el primero.

–Tengo intención de ser el último. Hasta que me muera.

Serena asintió.

–De acuerdo –dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

–¿De acuerdo?

Serena sonrió.

–Ya tenemos una familia. Tú, yo y GiGi. No sé si le gustará mi casa de la playa.

–Le encantará –dijo Serena mirando los cachorros.

–¿Y a ti?

–Supongo que sí.

–¿Y me dejarás ser tu socio en la vida y en la empresa?

Darien le bajó los tirantes. Luego le besó los hombros

–De acuerdo. Pero no quiero que te pongas de jefe.

–No me dejarás.

Serena sonrió y luego lo rodeó con sus brazos. Lo besó apasionadamente.

–Me alegro que hayamos dejado esto claro.

Darien le quitó el vestido. Éste cayó a sus pies como un charco.

–Te deseé desde el momento en que te vi –dijo Darien.

Serena le quitó la camisa, y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones.

–Eres muy rápida, cariño. Sólo te ha llevado nueve años –comentó él.

Estuvieron desnudos frente a frente.

Luego juntos se tumbaron en el heno y unieron sus cuerpos y sus almas para el resto de sus vidas.

–Hay cosas que vale la pena esperar –dijo ella.


End file.
